White Wolf Encountered
by LadyWhitewolf
Summary: Rin was just having a normal day with sesshoumaru. when she's suddenly attacked by a pack of black wolves. what's a girl to do but run. of course she didn't expect to be saved by five larger than life white wolves.
1. Rin's Encounter

Rin's Encounter

By: LadyWhitewolf

**Hello my faithful readers. I'm sorry to disappoint you for so long. But I was re-reading my story. And heavens to Betsy it's awful. I appreciate all of you saying the story was good. But I'm afraid I've improved over the years. (As you could see as the story went on. My writing got better.). I took one look at the first chapter and nearly screamed. So incomplete and so……..so…………innocent. It's right awful.**

**So I rewrote it. Here is the new and improved chapter 1, now called "Rin's Encounter"**

**You will notice several things. Amaya's tail is there from the start. She has two ice blue eyes, not one gold and one blue. Kata will not being dying in the story. And Azize has now been split into five different wolves. There are a lot of changes. But it will have some what of the same derogative. (That's not the right word. I KNOW it's not glares at it what word WAS I going for….). Amaya is still running from wolf demons of the north, ruled by the demon Kitaro. There are so many changes. I can't begin to tell you them all. So I should just write them.**

**For those that liked the first series better. Don't worry. I'll save it just in case**

* * *

Early in the morning, when the grass was still wet with dew and the birds were only just starting to wake, three travelers and their pack animal could be seen making ready to leave. A two headed dragon protested as a small chattering toad tugged feebly at its reins. His annoying voice growing more and more annoyed the more the animal refused to rise. A tall white dog demon casually glanced over his shoulder at the toad. Indifferent golden eyes, in a serious yet bland face, stared at him for a moment. The toad became frantic. Picking up its two headed staff, and threatening to hit the dragon to get it to move.

"Here Jakken-sama, let me try." An energetic young voice called cheerfully.

A young girl, with long black hair, large brown eyes, and dressed in an orange and cream kimono, ran over to take the reins from the toad.

"Silly human girl! What makes you think it will listen to you!" Jakken's nasally voice shouted in annoyance.

The girl didn't seem to notice Jakken's annoyance, tugging once on the reins. Smiling brightly at the pack animal as she spoke to it cheerfully.

"Come on Ah-un, the sun's up and Sesshoumaru-sama says it's time to go."

The girl smiled as the animal groaned, and rose to its legs, long tail lashing behind it. Jakken huffed and crossed his arms, turning his back on the girl. The girl just shrugged and started forward, leading Ah-un. The white dog demon, Lord Sesshoumaru, turned his gaze forward again and silently moved on his way. The girl fell into line behind him, the dragon behind her. It's long scaly tail flying through the air and smacking Jakken in the back in passing.

Jakken squawked, falling on his face upon the ground, his staff falling a few feet away. He rose quickly, pattering on his stubby legs to gather his staff, and then rush after Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Hey now Rin! Can't you teach that dragon some manners!" he wheezed.

Rin looked over her shoulder, "Rin is sorry Jakken-sama. But Ah-un is trying his best, really he is."

Jakken grunted, and kept a safe distance away from the dragon's tail, muttering about incompetent young brats. Rin didn't seem to notice, as she walked cheerfully along, humming a soft tune to herself. It was a nice tune, one she had made up about Sesshoumaru-sama and her. She started to dance to the tune in her head, skipping and twirling, laughing when Ah-un raised its heads to keep the reins from wrapping around her. Rin turned her wide brown eyes to Lord Sesshoumaru, and smiled to herself.

The morning was just starting to break, so soft rays of sunlight were piercing through the mists of morning. In the half light half shade of the forest, they walked through cool grass and silent trees. The light dancing off the dew covered earth which still slept from the darkness of night. Then there was Lord Sesshoumaru. He stood like a white beacon in the new light of morning. His hair shimmering softly, his white clothes covered in an unearthly glow. He seemed more like an archangel then a demon. But a demon is what he was; it was what he would always be. Rin didn't care. She thought Sesshoumaru-sama was brilliant and, despite her only being seven years old, he was the most handsome demon she had ever seen. Like right now, as he walked through the mists, and as the shadowed trees seemed to bend out of his path, he was amazing. Rin was sure there was no other like Sesshoumaru out there in the great world. (A.N: My god……is that foreshadowing……..I think it is)

Rin didn't realize, as she watched her Sesshoumaru-sama lead the way, that she had fallen behind a bit. Jakken was now in front of her, walking directly behind Sesshoumaru. Ah-un was in no hurry, and slowed down for the benefit of the girl. Though it wouldn't be long until…

"Rin….don't fall behind." Sesshoumaru's indifferent and cool voice called from up ahead.

Rin started and smiled, "Yes Sesshoumaru-sama!"

With a gentle tug on the reins, Rin ran forward a few steps. Ah-un only picking up a faster walk, not having to go much faster to keep up with the small steps of the girl. Though it did make its own groaning noise as Rin picked up the pace. Ah-un wanted to sleep some more. Rin smiled even more, turning to pat the dragon's leg as they broke from the forest.

The flowers were wet, the dew no longer in droplets upon the grass but now coating the grass with water. The mist turned into a some what dense fog that hung low over the fields and meadows before them. Flowers, still waiting for the sun's warmth to warm them, lay closed upon the ground. Rin looked at them a bit longingly. Though she knew when they stopped for a break later in the day that the flowers would be open, she wanted to pick them now. But she knew she mustn't, for to pick them now would kill the flowers, because they didn't have time to show their brilliant colors and feel the sun's warmth. So she just stared at them, eager for the afternoon break that was sure to come.

* * *

The sun had not yet hit fully the northern boarder, where forests quickly turned to mountains. A dense fog rested upon the rocky ground, sheltering any morning travelers or early hunters. A snake demon, lurking in the shadows of a crevice, waits for its chosen victim to pass. So far only a deer had passed, and this proved to unsatisfactory for the demon, he continued to lie still.

Pattering feet alerted the snake demon of a traveler. Their soft soled shoes hitting the stone path softly. It moved to get a better look, and hissed in delight. A tall human girl, perhaps around thirteen years old, walked along quietly. The fog rolling off of her like freshly spun silk. Her kimono was a soft gray, the exact color of the stone which she walked upon. Her long black hair was bound in a pony tail that hung down her back, and a satchel was slung over her shoulder. A merchant's daughter perhaps? Or maybe a young maiden heading off to her love's village. Which ever, it didn't matter to the demon; it was human flesh he wanted.

The demon lied in wait, his smooth black scaled body coiled and ready. A few more steps and she would be with in striking distance. A faint scratching sound reached his 'ears'. Claws against stone. He hissed to himself, wondering if this maiden was being hunted by another. They could not have her, she was his breakfast. He heard the sound of her shoed feet coming closer, and prepared to launch. A flutter of grey fabric, and the scratching sound was closer and more numerous. He saw slightly tanned legs and the hem of the kimono, and launched from his hole.

A searing pain was the first thing he noticed. Upon launching from his hole, something had clamped around his neck. Fangs, a huge set of fangs along with razor sharp teeth. Quickly recovering from the shock of being attacked, he noticed four other sets of jaws locked on his body. He turned his head to look at his captor.

A wolf, though larger than any he had ever seen, stood patiently with its jaws buried into his neck. He could feel the powerful mandibles closing, closing off his wind pipe, and digging deep into the jugular. His eyes registered powerful shoulders, and rippling white fur. They registered four other wolves, though not as big as the behemoth that held him. And he saw the girl. Standing behind the wolves, staring at him with a rather calm expression. As he felt his life start to fade, as his vision started to blur, a white she demon came up beside the girl. Like a beacon of light in the shadows of the rocky pass. Then all went black.

"Kage…" the white women called softly.

The large wolf which held the neck of the dead snake demon, turned to face her. His ears erect and listening intently, tail fanning slightly.

"Take that thing off the path to eat." Her voice was cool, filled with undisguised disgust. Though it wasn't the wolf she was disgusted with. It was the demon. Such a lowly, pathetic creature. Weak and powerless, so easily over taken by her five mighty wolves.

Ice blue eyes looked at the other four wolves. The second largest in the pack was a female by the name of Aisu. She was alpha female, refined yet dominant. Her mate was Kage, the largest of the group, and obviously Alpha male. The other three were all about the same size, though larger than normal wolves. Buke had a scar over one eye, though still had sight from it. He was a fidgety, testy animal, but fiercely loyal. He had played his part in the killing and was helping Kage drag the snake demon off the path along with Kyoukan. Kyoukan had four brown slash marks like stripes of fur on each shoulder. He was even tempered, and serious. It wasn't over till it was over to him. The only one not helping take the victim off the path was the youngest of the group. Geki by name, she was hyper active and puppyish. Though she had learned by now to stay out of the way as the more adult wolves attended to some task. Geki was currently beside the human girl, and licking her hand gently. The ice blue eyes turned to the girl. Her servant was a tall, slender young sorceress who specialized in the art of healing. Her powers were strong, and though she was human, she made herself quite useful to her demon mistress.

"Kata, you may go find something to eat," The she demon ordered calmly.

The young girl turned to look up at the she demon. The white women stood an even 6 feet, well above the girl. A celestial being if there was ever one. Upon the women's head were two wolf ears, covered in soft white fur. Long snow white hair fell around a heart shaped, high cheek boned face. She had three sharp, thin light blue stripes upon her cheeks and a cobalt six point star upon her brow. The nose was just the right size, not to pointy, not to wide, though it was slightly up turned. Giving the women a constant appearance of aloofness. Her eyes were of ice blue, deep chilling pools which never showed more than slight annoyance. Her skin was alabaster, as white as her hair, and as soft as a lily's petal. And she was slender too. Thin and graceful, moving with practiced regality and aloofness that suited one of her royal blood. And behind her, the girl heard the movements of the long four foot tail. Stray beams of sun light caught on the wafting tail as it fluttered in some imaginary breeze, the light dancing off iridescent strands of silky white.

The lady's kimono was made of the finest of silks. Tight around her waist and chest, down over her hips, to flare in smooth rippling folds at her knees. The flare hid her long legs and shoed feet, just as the sleeves hid her arms. Tight to the shoulder then coming down in fluttering folds around slender arms, hiding slim delicate hands. Silver and blue embroidered birds danced down across the lady's chest to the obi, and around the hem line. Even upon the sleeves. The girl, Kata, bowed to the lady deeply.

"Yes Amaya-sama, I won't be long."

Kata turned and rushed off, knowing she must hurry. She closed her eyes as she passed the place where 'the five' breakfasted upon the snake demon they had just killed. Her one good fortune was being under the servitude of Amaya's kind. Not one of the white wolf race ate humans. There were too few humans in the northern forests to see them as a food source. There were, however, plenty of demons and normal animals. This also made up the steeple of the white wolf's wolves diet. They trained their wolves to hunt demons and deer. And the Tai-youkai, like Amaya-sama, practiced feeding their wolves the best demon meat available. This was why Kage was so massive, and all the others were larger than normal. Amaya-sama's intelligence. She even killed some of her kind, those that dared to defy her, to feed to her wolves. In this, Amaya had excelled, and created the largest demon fed wolves in existence. Even so, the five wasn't that discreet with their meal. Blood ran over rock and dirt, innards were strewn over stone. It would all be eaten, for they had not had time to eat in over two days. Only Kata, who could grab something and eat it on the run, had been able to eat.

Amaya watched Kata disappear around a bolder, and then glanced towards the five. They were muzzle deep into the body of the snake demon. Gorging them on the meat. The demon was a meager meal, but it was satisfy them for now. She smirked, as she recalled Kata running by with closed eyes. The sight of the carnage disturb her. Amaya was used to it. She was, after all, a demon. Though not just any demon. She was a White Wolf, the highest of the canine races. Her brilliance was rivaled only by that of a god, she was sure. And though she was aware there was at least one demon that was stronger than her, she knew she was the strongest of the white wolves. There was no other as strong as herself.

A snowy ear flicked, catching sounds that bounced off the stone around her. The sound of the wolves eating echoed in the silence of morning. The dense fog as being broken by morning light, which struggled to climb over the piles of rocks, and into the pass where they traveled. She had to be alert. For she had entered The Western Lands this morning. Lord Sesshoumaru's lands and it was he who she believed was stronger than her. Even so she knew they had to travel further into the lands. For behind them normal, lesser wolf demons harried them. They were a good three days travel behind Amaya and her group, but delays gave them an edge. And the last Amaya had caught their scent was the afternoon before. They could be closer now.

Amaya sighed and glanced around, spying a smooth rock on which to sit. Her ice blue eyes looking down the rocky pass in the direction they had come. Watching the fog rise from the cool granite and disappear into the warming air, she breathed in the fresh air. Smelling the scent of the damp earth, and the healthy growing plants that grew near by. They were at the base of the mountains, a good two to three miles into the western lands, and there was a forest just starting to encroach upon the rocky landscape. These were beautiful lands, and if she saw the great lord Sesshoumaru she would tell him so.

They reminded her of home.

Her ice like eyes drifted to her wolves. Though seeing something that only Amaya could see. A massive valley surrounded by mountains. Snowy peaks that seemed to touch the sky. Dense forests of strange trees, and wide open meadows. It was one of the few places in feudal Japan that actually got snow in winter. And more often a lot of snow. It was because of the mountains, that snow fell. The mountains sheltered them from the warm winds of the south, and encouraged the cool winds of the north. Spring still held flowers, and summer was still warm, but things were different in the Northern Forests. All this aside, the lands which she sat still reminded her of the north. And for a moment she allowed herself to miss it. She missed the monthly hunts. She missed the scent of snow lily that, even though it only grew in the Northern Forests, followed her faintly here in the west. Most of all she missed the solitude. Though her kind lived in one large city in the center of the valley, she preferred to be away. With only her wolves at her side. No such luck would follow her here. Too many humans. Too many demons.

She frowned, speaking of demons. She began to wonder about the where abouts of those that chased her. The morning breezes brought no hint of their scent to her, and she heard not faint calls of wolves. It might be days before she heard of them. Though why the would follow this far was unusual. She wasn't that great of a threat was she? Yes her kind might only reside in the northern forests, and yes they might be dying out. But she was not leader yet. Her mother still lived, and until her death Amaya could not take control. Yes she was the only heir to the throne. But if they were able to chase her out of the lands, by sheer numbers only, why follow still. Could it be……..fear? Her frown deepened. Fear of what, if it was that. Fear that she might be the legend? The perfected? She wanted to laugh at the thought. The perfected was only a legend. One that her mother was supposed to have fulfilled. Though……Amaya now recalled……..her race did act oddly around her. Deciding to end that train of though, Amaya rose to her feet. The sound of Kata's feet rapidly approaching drew her attention. Kage, sitting and grooming himself by the carcass, lifted his head in the same direction. Then after a moment, turned to look at Amaya. With out a word, Kage rose and walked over to his mistress, bowing his proud head. Amaya touched his shoulder gently, and then looked to the others. Aisu and Geki were lying down. Buke as knowing a bone, while Kyoukan was attempting to clean his face. Kage turned his head towards the others. All four heads looked at them at once, and then rose to their feet just as Kata arrived.

Kata bowed before Amaya, breathing a bit heavily, "Gomen Amaya-sama, I took longer than expected."

Amaya just looked at her, then moved forward and around Kata, going the way the girl had come, "we will travel slower today."

Kata gulped and nodded, adjusting her satchel and falling into place behind Amaya. Kage was striding in front of Amaya, Aisu on his right and Geki on his left. Kyoukan strode behind Geki to the left and Buke behind Aisu to the right. The fog curled up and around them as they moved, giving way to the scenery before them. A dense forest where the birds were only just starting to rouse themselves. Amaya didn't hesitate as she entered the forest, her attention fixed on the path before her. The sun hitting her white frame occasionally, painting her with a brilliant glow that stayed soft in the shadows. In the distance, a wolf called.

* * *

The sun shone directly over head when Rin heard Sesshoumaru say they would stop for a break. The sun burned down hotly upon Rin's tired body. Though not yet summer, the sun was still warm, and Rin had been traveling in it for several hours. Her feet were tired and, as she ran out upon the softer grass of the meadow before them, she delighted in the cool feel beneath her feet. She didn't have to worry about rocks, or sticks out here. It was one large meadow, surrounded by trees, and filled with flowers. She plopped herself down to rest a moment amongst some white petaled violets, and enjoyed their scent.

She flopped back, lying upon her back, and looked behind her. Sesshoumaru-sama was resting at the base of a tree, not exactly watching her, but keeping an eye on the surroundings about her. Jakken was actually sitting down beside Ah-un, probably asleep. The stupid toad. Rin took a deep breath of the smells around her and laughed. Rising to her feet and running away in the direction of a brook that ran at the other side. She heard Sesshoumaru move and glanced back at him. He was actually watching her now with an almost, uneasy expression. Rin paused a moment. She hadn't seen that look upon his face before. She saw him open his mouth to speak, and turned around to face him.

"Rin…..get a drink then come back here."

His voice didn't sound uneasy. Maybe she was imagining things.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-same!" she called happily, waving then turning back towards the brook.

The brook was running clear, and Rin could smell and feel how cool it was. She touched the water with a finger, and shivered at the ice cold feel of the water. Then she dipped her hands in, cupping them and brining them out to drink the water from. She repeated this action until she wasn't thirsty any more. Pausing only a moment to glance at the water. Her reflection rippled in the flowing clear liquid. And she smiled upon seeing it. There was a bit of dirt on her face, she scooped some water and rubbed it off, watching her reflection as she did so. Then she froze. There was a second reflection in the water. The reflection of a wolf. A big black wolf. Slowly she lifted her head, staring at the other side of the bank.

Sure enough, a large black wolf stood there. Staring at Rin with hunger in its gaze. Rin leapt to her feet with a startled cry.

"KYAH! Sesshoumaru-sama!"

She turned and ran. Sprinting for all her might. She could hear the wolf leaping the span of the brook easily. She also heard the sound of lord Sesshoumaru whizzing past her. She made to slow down, when a dark shape leaped from the forest. Rin cried out and dodged to the side. Another wolf, just as black and hungry as the last was there. She ran full tilt into the forest. Past Jakken and ah-un. She heard Sesshoumaru call her name once. But she didn't dare stop. She could hear the sound of the wolves running around her. She kept running.

Her sides ached, each breath burned as she fought to take it. The wolves still hadn't got her, and she wouldn't let them get her now. If she kept running, and stayed in the forest, they would have a harder time catching her. She glanced to the side and saw three wolves running to keep up with her. Their long pink tongues hanging from their mouths. She looked to the other side and there was four more. She dared not look behind her. There was too many of them.

Her breath finally failed her. And her body started to scream. It hurt too much to take another breath, and she was tiring. Just as she burst into an open meadow. The wolves bounding behind her, she heard a loud thundering howl. Startled, she tripped and fell to the ground. She struggled to rise, looking behind her. The black wolves had stopped, skidding to a halt just a few feet behind her. Confused she looked in front of her. She took a sharp breath, and if her body hadn't needed that precious air, she would have screamed.

For running at her were five large wolves. Long legs pounded at the ground before them. Their bodies stretched and sailed over the ground. Eyes of blue, and fur as white as snow, the were surging towards them. Lead by what had to be the king of all wolves. Just before they were upon her, Rin winced and closed her eyes. A rush of wind hit her face, and an agonized yelp reached Rin's ears. She opened her eyes. The white wolves were not before her. She looked behind her, and saw each one of the five white wolves slaughtering the black ones. Killing them as easily as if they were butterflies. She watched as the king wolf snapped the neck of the last black wolf and let its body drop to the ground from its large jaws. Its large head turned to look at her. jewel bright eyes stared at her for a moment, before the massive wolf turned his great bulk and walked towards her. Rin scooted back, and made to stand up, but she knew that she couldn't run from this lord of wolves. He came to stand over Rin, looking down at her from his amazing height. The other wolves came to circle him, cutting off any escape she had. A wolf howl rang through the forest. All five heads lifted to stare in the direction of its origin. It was a faint call, but the sound of it triggered something in those wolves.

The lord wolf lowered his head, and Rin closed her eyes, ready to be bit. When a warm tongue touched her face. A large paw was nudging her, and flipped her over. She felt a warm breath on her back, and suddenly she was being lifted. By the obi of her kimono. Rin's eyes flew open and she looked over her shoulder at the wolf. The other wolves were running towards the way they had come, and he walked after them. She struggled for a moment, trying to loosen her kimono from his mouth. But he merely placed her on the ground and grabbed hold again. So she hung there quietly.

Where he was taking her, was the first thought in Rin's head, as they entered the forest. She needed to get back to Sesshoumaru-sama. Surely he is looking for her. Though, she also wondered why the wolves hadn't eaten her yet. They had killed the other wolves that she knew were going to eat her, so were they going to eat her instead. Rin didn't think so, since they probably would have done so already. Maybe they were taking her back to their home. Maybe they thought Rin was their puppy or something. Rin wrinkled her nose. That thought wasn't satisfying. Since she couldn't find an answer for the strange action of these wolves. She took a moment to look at them. There was one who had a scar over one of his eyes. He seemed to be keeping as far away from her and the big wolf as he could. Then there was another one near the scared one, who had four brown stripes of fur on his shoulder. He was looking at Rin with one eye. Not turning his head to look at her, but observing her curiously. Rin turned her head to the other side. There was an other wolf right beside the one that carried her. It had a slender muzzle, gentle eyes, and a more dog like appearance. Rin wanted to pet this one. She reached out a hand to touch the muzzle of the wolf, but it shied away from her and an other one took its place. Rin found herself touching the soft wet nose of a wolf that looked like it still was a puppy. Its tail fanning the air and a laughable smiling look to its face. Rin laughed and patted the nose gently. And was rewarded for it with a round of licks from a very wet tongue. This made Rin laugh more. Just as the broke from the trees. Rin looked in front of her, and gasped in shock. There were two women standing there. A black haired girl much older than Rin, wearing a soft grey kimono with a darker grey obi. On her back was a satchel, and her hair was braided into a long pony tail that hung down her back. She was standing respectfully beside a tall white woman with white wolf ears upon her head.

Rin had almost taken her for human, until she saw those ears. Then she looked at the woman's face. Her skin was as alabaster; her hair was so white it seemed to be spun from the stars. Her body was slender and tall. And Rin saw markings upon the woman's face. Three thin slash marks upon her cheeks of a soft blue color and a dark cobalt six point star upon her brow. The woman's face was angular, high cheek boned and beautiful. Ice blue eyes slowly opened to regard her silently. A snow white tail came to rest at the woman's feet, and a clawed hand drew her snowy hair from her face. Rin gulped. So this is why the wolves brought her. To be fed to a demon. But she was such a beautiful demon. She couldn't possibly be bad. She was absolutely amazing, even more beautiful than Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin watched as soft pale pink lips parted, and a smooth voice hinted with pack song spoke.

"Kage….why do you bring that human girl here?"

Rin was to busy staring to notice when the wolf set her upon the ground. She just sat there, staring at the woman. She did notice when the great wolf who the woman had called Kage, went over and placed his great head against her side. The woman placed a hand upon his head, and glanced at the girl. The girl glanced back, bowed to the woman, and then rushed forward. Kneeling before Rin, and touching Rin's arm with a gentle hand.

"Are you okay little one?"

Rin gulped down a breath; eyes still looked on the lady. She nodded dumbly. Rin heard the girl chuckle softly.

"That is Lady Amaya, I take it this is the first time you have seen one like her?"

Rin nodded dumbly again, though finally finding her voice, "Amaya-sama is more beautiful than Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Her exclaimed proclamation caused the girl to gasp, and look cautiously at Amaya. Amaya only stared back at the child.

"What is your name?"

Rin took another breath, holding it for an unbelievably long time, before breathing out, "Rin."

That this wondrous demon took even the tiniest of time to speak to Rin was amazing. Her voice was lovely, flowing like a wolf's howl in the night time sky but melodic like the song of a bird. Amaya herself was lovely. Everything about her was beautiful. Even her very expensive looking kimono was beautiful. Amaya smiled a bit at Rin. It was an amused smile, but a smile.

"Do you travel with Sesshoumaru-sama Rin?"

Rin nodded.

"Why?"

The question was simple. But it made Rin pause. The reason why was so simple, but not simple to explain. Sesshoumaru-sama had saved Rin. He had been nice to her when no one else was. He liked Rin.

"Because Sesshoumaru-sama is nice to Rin. Rin likes Sesshoumaru-sama."

Rin answered hesitantly, taking her gaze off Amaya and looking at the ground. A wolf howl in the distance made Rin tense.

"It's okay……they won't get you."

That was the girl talking. Rin looked at the girl who was still kneeling beside her. There was a smile on her face, and she reached up to pat Rin upon the back gently.

"Not while the Five are around at least." The girl motioned to the five wolves.

"They saved Rin!" Rin exclaimed suddenly, sitting back on her heels, and pointing at Kage.

"Do not shout Rin. It's not good manners, "the girl scolded her gently. Rin covered her mouth quickly.

"Rin is sorry."

The girl nodded, and then looked at Amaya.

"Milady, if I may?"

Amaya stared at Rin a moment, as if looking deep into Rin's soul, and then looked at the girl.

"Yes Kata."

Kata nodded, and then looked back at Rin.

"Rin, the five are wolves of the north. Amaya's special body guards almost. They eat no humans. Only demons and other animals. Kage, the big one who carried you here, is the alpha male. Or lead male. And he happens to have a soft spot for kids."

Rin looked as the great wolf turned his head and looked at Rin. Staring at her with jewel blue eyes. His great tail thumped upon the ground once, and then he turned his head away. Rin looked up at Kata and smiled brightly.

"So he saved Rin because he likes kids?"

Kata nodded, and Rin could see she wanted to laugh a bit. So did Rin. But Amaya's presence seemed to keep them from doing so. She didn't seem to be one of good humor. Really serious, just like Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin looked around the clearing.

"Rin should really get back to Sesshoumaru-sama. He'll be looking for Rin."

Rin stood up, looking at Amaya. She wasn't looking at Rin. She was looking at some trees a few feet away.

"No….he won't be."

Rin frowned, hurt by the thought, "Why wouldn't he look for Rin. He likes Rin!"

"Because he's here." Amaya answered simply. Her ears were pinned against her head. Kage was looking behind Rin, and his lip quivered, showing off pearly fangs. A rumbling growl, like a peal of thunder from above. He rose to his long legs, his powerful shoulders reaching to Amaya's waist. The others rose to, coming to stand around Amaya, snarling, growling and baring white fangs. Rin turned around, and saw Sesshoumaru standing at the tree line. She broke into a wide, excited grin.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin made to run to Sesshoumaru. When his voice stalled her.

"Don't. Move."

His voice was amazingly cold. Rin came to a quick stop and looked at him in alarm.

"Kata…to me." Came an equally cool voice from behind Rin. Rin looked back at Amaya-sama. Seeing Kata rise quickly and rush over to the lady's side. The wolves took a step forward.

"Be Still" Amaya ordered them firmly.

All five heads ducked and tails tucked, as they looked back at Amaya. Whining softly, but she did not speak to them again. Her ice like gaze was on Sesshoumaru. Watching him warily. Her ears were no longer pinned against her head, but pricked forward. Her tail lashed once or twice every few moments. Rin looked back at Sesshoumaru-sama, and saw him staring right back at Amaya. There seemed to be something going on, yet neater demon seemed willing to give in. After a moment both demons broke the gaze at the same time. Rin watched as Amaya turned and strode away. Her wolves coming to ring around her, Kata scurrying to keep up. Her movements were fluid and elegant. Her attention was completely upon Sesshoumaru as she left. As she entered the shadows of the forest, she seemed to disappear. Vanished was more the word, the wolves and she just sort of melting into the trees.

There was a presence beside Rin. She looked up to find Sesshoumaru standing there. Looking in the direction of the departed Lady Amaya. Rin turned towards him. Looking at his face.

"Rin?" he called softly.

"Yes?" her voice just as soft, almost meek.

"Who was that?"

He sounded confused, Rin frowned. He had never ever been confused before.

"That was Lady Amaya. Kata-Chan didn't tell Rin what she was the lady of."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his golden eyes, still staring after the departed she wolf that had been standing there. His eyes still seeing a creature he had never seen before. Elegance, beauty, refined grace. That she demon had been magnificent. And her power was startling. She was strong, he gave her that. Possibly even stronger than him. He couldn't forget this creature, he knew that. He was going to remember her. For now he was curious. What matter of demon was she? Why was she here? Why was Rin with her? And more importantly, what did she want? If anything at all.

Yet, as he looked down at Rin. Part of him was relieved. That she demon had shown no malicious intent towards Rin. Matter of fact, she had seemed a bit annoyed at Rin's presence, but was tolerating it for the sake of the child. And that girl traveling with her was human as well. Possibly a servant. He frowned a bit, though his outward expression seemed not to change. Maybe he should seek out this demon, and actually speak to her. It would be better than waiting for some ill fated act to befall him. Plus, he wanted to get a second look at this demon and her wolves. It was just good fortune he had an excuse.

"Rin."

Rin looked up at him and grinned brightly, "Yes!"

"Let's go."

Sesshoumaru turned and walked back in the direction of camp. Hearing Rin running up to walk beside him. Humming a new made up song to her. As the entered the forest, Rin sang softly the words of her new song.

I don't fear them

Not any more.

Wolves don't scare me

They don't do any harm.

Kage is friendly.

And Amaya-sama is pretty.

Let us hale, the northern lady.


	2. Lady of the White Wolves

The Lady of the White Wolves

By: LadyWhitewolf

_Hey people. Here's the revised chapter two._

_And I noticed I forgot the disclaimer in the beginning of the last chapter. So I'll do a very good one for this chapter._

_LadyWhitewolf does not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from that Anime. Those belong to their creator, who sadly I cannot spell the name of. ' my apologies. I do however, own the white wolves, and Amaya especially. Along with the plot of the story._

_Now that I got that out of the way. I will mention that the story might seem to be going at a slower pace than before. I have decided sometime ago that being descriptive, and working with good complete settings and feelings in the story, help the readers come back for more. Since most of my chapters seem to be lacking in this category. Major updates are due. _

_But for now. It's on to chapter two. "The Lady of the White Wolves."_

Jakken was sitting beside the flank of the dragon. Muttering about stupid human brats, and wondering where Sesshoumaru-sama was. The dragon turned one of its two heads and made a questioning noise. Jakken scowled at it, but did nothing more. A strong wind blew, and the sounds of wolf song rang in the distance. Sounds that were much closer than before. If his sense of hearing had been better, he would have heard Rin singing her song as She and Sesshoumaru approached camp.

It was only when Sesshoumaru broke from the tree line that he noticed them. Scrambling to his feet, taking his staff in hand.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! You have found Rin!" came his croaked exclamation.

Sesshoumaru merely glanced at Jakken and nodded. Rin continued to skip along beside Sesshoumaru, still singing her song with cheerful vigor.

"Let us Hale! The White Wolf lady!"

She stopped with a flourish. Spinning around with her arms spread wide. A large grin upon her face and her brown eyes shining merrily.

Sesshoumaru watched her for a moment, then turned his head in the direction they had come. A gentle breeze struck his face. Gently lifting his bangs, and bringing incoherent whispers to his ears. And a scent. His golden eyes widened a moment, and he took in a deep breath. A delicate smell of wolves and flowers. Most distinquisable was the flowers. A delicate, fresh smell, hinted with the chill of the north. It was the smell of that un-known lady. He was sure of it. her scent was retreating, drifting off towards the east. He turned his gaze to Jakken.

The toad jerked and bowed respectfully, "Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru looked away, "get Ah-un. We are leaving now."

Jakken gaped a moment, then bowed again and ran off to retrieve ah-un. The dragon groaned and rose to its feet. Sesshoumaru didn't wait for them. he turned around and went back the way he and rin had come. Rin didn't seem to mind this back tracking. She hummed and walked along beside him unconcerned.

The wolf howls from their now turned backs grew louder. Sesshoumaru didn't so much as bat an eye. Wolf demons were of no interest to him. Well most wolf demons. That one, that lady with the white wolves, she interested him. And he intended to cure his curiousity.

The trees sang a sad song as the howls grew closer. From a distance up ahead howls rang in response. From the south and the north howls sung to the skies. Songs that spoke of death. Yet Sesshoumaru had yet to catch sight of any wolf demons. The wolves were all over. Rin had retreated to ah-un's back, watching the black and brown forms warily as they bounded through the forest.

Their noses were to the ground. following a smell that only they knew of. Lifting their noses to the wind and howling when they found what they searched for. Being answered by chorusing voices from all directions. Sesshoumaru didn't spare them any mind. He had the scent he was following in his mind. He knew what direction he was headed. Even though the scent on the wind grew steadily fainter.

Though he noticed he seemed to be following their path. They were always tagging along side him, following scents in the forest and blatantly disregarding him. A soft gasp from Rin made Sesshoumaru look back.

Her eyes were wide, as if she had just realized something, and a small hand was over her mouth. She looked up at him, and spoke excitedly.

"Amaya-sama's wolves don't like the black and brown ones. They killed them to protect Rin-chan."

She started to wring her own hands. Looking into the forest and watching the furry bodies move.

A hint of realization dawned on Sesshoumaru. It was not him that was being followed. But the wolves. Sesshoumaru was on the same trail as the wolves were, for he was looking for that white wolf. As it would seem these scraggly wolves were as well. he glanced in the direction of the wolves, and sniffed experimentally, testing his theory.

He nearly gagged. The stench of decay and death on the fur was almost as strong as the scent of dirt. These animals were dirty, filthy creatures, unkempt and meager animals. They smelled of ill health and rotting flesh. As he got a closer look at one, he saw vacant yellow green eyes that stared lifelessly forward. Only coming alive when they caught the scent of their prey. Sparkling with lucid hate, and dancing with internal glee. Their tongues hung from their jaws. Yellowish puss oozed from wounds, and some smelled of approaching death. These were disgusting, putrid animals. Whose demonic scent was nothing more than a faint glittering of hell upon their fur. Who ever the wolf leader that they looked to was, it was a leader of poor mind and a hateful spirit. He hoped never to catch sight of the demons that they looked to, fearing that they might make him be indiscreet and vomit.

He quickly turned his nose away. Turning it into the wind. The same scent, along with the scent of the white lady, hit his nose. He sneezed violently and fought off the bile that threatened to rise.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jakken croaked quizzically.

Sesshoumaru glanced back at him. Seeing the toad looked a bit pale, and sicker than himself with the smell. Feeling a bit better, he looked forward again. He had to keep going. The smell of the white lady was closer. And it was only her he was seeking out. No other.

Amaya didn't bother rushing after leaving the clearing. Rin was safe. That was what mattered after all. Her guardian having retrieved her, and the wolf howls getting closer.

What was the point in running. They would only catch up to her. it was Amaya's first foolish mistake. The group of wolves she had smelt had been a decoy. There had been many more moving into place down wind. And she had only smelt them a few hours ago. It was her own fault and now she must confront them. she wasn't all that worried. She knew she could handle them. the wolves that chased her were sickly, dying creatures. Weak, and near powerless. It was their numbers that made white wolves shudder. Hundreds of them. attacking all at once, not stopping as wave after wave fell before a white wolf's exalted feet.

It was her companions that might not make it. Amaya glance back at Kata, frowning slightly. The girl was probably her best servant. One reason she had allowed the girl to flee when she had. The girl had persisted, insisting that Amaya needed to have at least one servant to tend to petty tasks. though Amaya cringed at the dependency her kind showed, she grudgingly allowed Kata to follow. Kata had been more than a servant. She had been Amaya's friend. Something that Amaya lacked off. Kata, though knowledgeable to her duties as a servant, was always willing to speak her mind about something that she knew bothered Amaya. How she would know Amaya could never fathom, believing it was only because she had spent her life living with demons. She didn't want to lose Kata, no matter what others might think. She might not show any emotion. She might not let anyone see what was her weaknesses. But they knew, and she knew, that she would protect them.

Amaya's gaze turned to the five. Kata's earlier description of the five was more than accurate. They were like her body guards. They would defend her to their dying breaths. They insisted on striking even the strongest of foes, and they fought savagely to the end. Her five were devoted to her. she had come to care for them. each one held a special place to her. Geki as a bit of light relief on boring days in the castle, or even during a meeting with her mother. Which was always a spirit lifter. Buke with his curious nature, constantly demanding Amaya's attention through trifle mischievous acts. Kyoukan could share her serious warrior spirit. Her thirst for battle, and will to live. Aisu was vain, and would sit with Amaya for hours as Amaya combed through her long silken hair and soft tail. She was affectionate and sweet. Uncaring of what punishments were dealt. She knew what she had done and she took it in stride. Amaya's gaze went down to the wolf beside her. Kage. Her favorite, she was sad to admit. She shouldn't play favorites. But Kage was her favorite. He was proud and noble. He defended Amaya not out of purpose, but out of caring. Coming over to her after each battle and sniffing her over. Touching a wound with a gentle tongue, and nuzzling her with a whine of worry. Kage could also be considered her friend.

How was she to protect them from the, what had to be, countless hordes of demons just waiting for them. it seemed futile. A petty thought that she could even try to save Kata and the five. Amaya wouldn't go down with out a fight. She would at least try to fend them off. At least try to get the five and Kata to safety. Even if it killed her in the end.

The sound of pattering feet reached her ears. Many pattering feet, And loud piercing howls. Calling from all directions. A soft whimper, and Amaya glanced to the side. Kata was glancing around. Her wide, gentle brown eyes worried and fearful. Amaya could do nothing for her. fear was something Kata was used to. The five were plodding along beside her. but Amaya could sense how tense and ready they were. Their heads turning from side to side. Buke was even snarling at the trees.

They could go no further. Amaya knew it. the smell of decay was coming from in front of them. it was behind them. to the sides as well. It was swamping over them in a sickly flood. Any normal demon would feel sick just by a hint of the smell.

Amaya was used to it. as were the five. The smell was nothing new to them. they had been fighting the same tribe of wolf demons for years. The smell never changed. Neither did their attackers. They listened to only one lord. They thought with only one thought in mind. Lord Kitaro, of the northern wolf demon tribe, was a dark hearted, black souled demon. He didn't care for his followers, he only cared for power. He wanted to rule over everything. Yet there was one great thing in his way.

The white wolves of the north would not bow to him. It was Amaya's great grandmother who told him off. Swore that they would defend themselves and would never see Kitaro as lord of the northern forests. Kitaro had been shamed, savagely, in front of his people. He had never forgiven the white wolves, and chose to get rid of them.

So now Amaya had to fight to keep her kind alive. Her mother didn't have the will, not any more at least. She had fought to long and to hard. Amaya had the will, she had the strength, and she had the power. She hadn't backed down yet.

So this time was not unlike any of the others. She would fight, and she would do so with the will of her kind.

Kata glanced at Amaya. Watching the white she demon. Amaya's eyes were determined. Her ears forward. Tail settled behind her. the five came up to stand before Amaya. Kage at front. Aisu and Geki at the side, with Buke and Kyoukan standing behind Amaya. Facing her back. She could hear the wolves running in the forest. she could imagine smelling the scent Amaya did. Yet she was filled with fear. Amaya was confident. So very confident. Still Kata was worried.

A branch breaking made Kata jump. She spun around and looked behind her.

"easy Kata." Amaya's voice soothed. It was cool and even. Indifferent to Kata's fear.

Kata gulped, her hands shook as she grabbed hold of the strap to her satchel. Then a flood of wolves broke from the forest. their yellow green eyes blazing in triumph. Kata glanced at Amaya. She hadn't moved. Her ears, though, were turning around to listen to the wolves. The wolves weren't the ones to worry about, the demons commanding them were. Kata stepped closer to Amaya. The five were bristled, eyes fixed on the wolves, teeth bared in a silent snarl. They wouldn't attack till Amaya gave them the go ahead.

Amaya moved, Her hand slipping into her sleeve. Extracting a slender fan, Amaya's battle fan. The she demon could use a sword and a bow if she chose to do so, but she was to proud to use such weapon. The fan sat long and black in her hand, a dark contrast against Amaya's ivory white skin. Three sharp slash marks ran over her wrist. Amaya slowly lifted her hand. Smooth and graceful, the hand flicked up. Then shifted, and spread the fan before Amaya's face. Letting it cover her beauty, so that only her icy glaring gaze looked upon the wolves.

The wolves stepped back. Some dipped their heads, though still snarling, to cowardice to attack. While others barked, snarled, and growled. Leaping to strike Amaya.

"hai."

A single word. Also a single order.

The five had been snarling. Glancing at Amaya. Silently begging them to be let free. Upon the first wave of wolves leaping at them. Amaya smirked behind her fan, it shifted, and her eyes smiled. That one word, said so coldly with a tint of ill humor.

The five responded instantly upon the final breath. They sprung from their ready positions into the attacking wolves. Bowling them over. Going for throat, stomach and legs. The fighting was brutal, though the five fought with out stop. Taking on attacker upon attacker.

Kage fell back first. Skidding side ways, one of his forepaws lifted above the ground. blood was coursing down his side, and he was tiring. He panted heavily and snarled in annoyance. The others fell back one by one after him. Keeping their position in front of Amaya, but no longer with the energy to fight. a new wave of wolves sprung before them.

Blades of blue flew through the air. Cutting the wolves in two. Lacerating the scrawny forms in blast after blast. the five and kata glanced at Amaya. Her arm was slightly outstretched, her hand pointed downward, the fan slightly closed. It had been a single attack, a wave of blue blades. Amaya glanced around, flicking her fan closed completely, then lowered her arm. No more wolves were present. But the demons were approaching, and when they got here. She would be ready.

Kata gulped in nervousness, upon seeing the fire in Amaya's eyes. This was going to be one hell of a battle. She knew that much at least.

The scent of the white lady overwhelmed Sesshoumaru's nose. Like a field full of flowers, the scent was fresh fragrant and strong. Yet it wasn't a bad scent, quite likable, and he took a deep breath to catch more of it. not that he needed to take a deep breath.

Only the smell of the other wolves was starting to overpower the blooming scent of the white lady. The clearing where he stood, she had once stood, but now she was gone. He could almost see the wolves chasing after her group, with the lady fighting at the front. Still something seemed amiss.

A new gust of wind played at his nose. As his eyes trailed over to rin, who was playing with a peculiar looking flower upon the ground. he froze, staring at that strange plant. He watched Rin trail a finger down one curving white petal, then an other curving white petal. It was a lily of some sort, he was sure. Four petals curving downward smoothly, while four more curved upwards. Their delicate white tips just touching, then curving under to end in a spiraling tail. The downward curving petals had these spiraling tips as well. at the place where the stem connected to the flower, three small and dainty petals lay covering the bottom.

The thing about this amazing white flower, was that it had one odd long petal. The petal was long and slender, arching a bit and curving outwards then down. It's sharp tip just touching the stem.

Yet what startled him was that the scent of the white lady was strongest upon the flower. The flower was part of her scent. And as he watched, he noticed a soft glow coming from the white petals. Softly shining upon all who looked upon it. it knew it was beautiful, and found it's own way to express it.

An other breeze hit his nose. And he sneezed. Blood. blood and the scent of wolves. The smell of this blood made his own turn cold. It chilled him and made his soul scream in grief. the blood of the white lady. The scent was close, but what amazed him was the reaction it had on him. It hurt him to smell this scent, not physically but emotionally. A soft cry reached his ears.

He glanced towards Rin. She had pulled back from the flower. There, blaring a bright red against the glowing white, was a dribbling streak of blood. he frowned and glanced towards Rin, to see if she had cut herself. But she was holding her hands to her face, her eyes wide with horror and sorrow. He glanced back to the flower. And watched as a lone drop of the red liquid slowly dripped down. Slithering down the spiral petal, to form a drop at the tip. It hung there, and he watched it.

Suddenly it all made sense. That lady was connected to something. This flower perhaps, as being part of the land she controlled over. This flower, was showing that something bad had happened to the lady. It was becoming impure, imperfect. Tarnished. Only the flower wasn't the only one affected. He, and possibly every demon in the area, was affected by the striking of the white lady. Weather for good or evil he wasn't sure. it was like something, divine or no, was outraged by the attack on that lady. So had decreed that all must feel that sorrow, that rage, that anger at such a senselessness.

Without a word to his companions. He turned and followed the scent of the blood. his eyes locked on the path before him. His two swords clinked softly as he moved. Though he admitted to Toukijin's sounding a bit menacing. Tensaiga was humming softly, a sad song that made him frown deeply.

Something wasn't right, tensaiga was distressed. He heard the sound of his companions following, he turned his head to glance over his shoulder.

"stay here" he ordered coolly

He then faced forward again and headed off in the direction of the scent

The howls ripped at her ears, making her head ring in discomfort. She stood perched upon a rocky spire, only about a hundred yards from where her first confrontation with the wolves had been. That confrontation had been only a short while ago, a half hour to an hour at most. In that time a swarm of wolves had come, then demons. Thousands of demons, just as she had expected.

As her brilliant blue eyes looked out upon the wolves and demons that had trapped her upon this spire, she couldn't help but think. Why so many? Why so many for one young, brave hearted princess? She could find no reason for such an assault. Even pure, undiluted malice wouldn't urge Kitaro to send out this many of his troops. There must be something, some reason, to why he sent so many.

Behind her Kage was snarling, she could hear the others of the five growling low in their throats. Kata was cowering just a foot or two behind her, the five circled around her. Kage was closest to Amaya, of course, his cold eyes looking straight at their enemies. The others were rump to Kata, muzzles to the battle at hand. Though their eyes were on Amaya, unlike Kage.

Amaya glanced back at Kage, and looked at him. Really looked at him. Was he feeling her rage? She wondered. Why was his stance different from the others? He seemed far more focused on something besides his role. What? Was her question. His great head lifted and stared at her for a moment. She looked into his deep dark eyes and for a moment both understood. He would protect her. that was his single minded thought. He cared not if Kata died. He was enraged that these meager wolves dare try to harm his mistress, who had harmed no one. Who had done nothing. She frowned, and her eyes softened a slight. How close can an animals friendship get? She never knew a wolf to be single mindedly devoted to the protection of its master.

Her heart bled with inner pain. For she knew that nothing that she said would call Kage off this day. Her head turned to look at the army before her. she saw the weapons raise. Her muscles tensed, and as the weapons left the hands she sprang into the air and dodged the first volley. She landed in the mist of wolves, a great white form surging along side her. as she killed the wolves that sprang at her, Kage flew along beside her. despite the others of the five standing strong upon the rocks which she had stood. Staying with Kata was their job, she had told them to do so. Yet here was Kage, disobeying and protecting her instead.

A pike-man charged her. she pulled out her battle fan and sent a long blade of blue flying at him. As his body fell in two clean halves, other demons surged upon her. she dodged a volley of arrows. Only to feel the sharp pain of a sword digging into her side. Kata's cry reached her ears, calling for her in worry. She recoiled and dug her claws into his arm, watching as he turned an odd shade of blue as he froze. She pulled away and stumbled to the side. Only just recovering to dodge a few arrows. The sword feel as she leaped away. She placed a hand over the wound, in an attempt to cover it, gathering the material of her kimono in her hand to help stop the bleeding. Her fan open she started to let the blades fly. An arrow came sailing to lodge in her shoulder. She cried out and backed off. Her ears pinning against her head. Her former confidence failing her.

She was only a child. She hadn't done anything. Her eyes focused, through the searing pain through her side, on the form of a swordsman coming at her. she snarled and leaped forward. Her hand slipping away, the warm liquid of her blood dripping from her hand, and she switched hands for the attack. Her fan started to glow blue and she dodged the blade and brought it down upon the head of the attacker. The glowing fan sliced through the demon's head. She snapped shut the fan, felt an other arrow hit her in the side and she surged forward. Running, she was running away. She didn't want to admit it, she never had. But she was. She was only a child.

More attackers came at her, and the massive form of Kage surged from nowhere and barreled them over. Her eyes fell upon his body. Blood poured from his side. There was a smooth laceration upon his head that ran down his neck and over his shoulder. She took in a deep gasping breath, and her eyes filled with tears. The battle was gone, all she saw was kage, who stood so proudly before her. standing upon the dead bodies of demons. She shook her head and reached for him, her other hand coming to rest on her wounded side.

She took one step forward. Felt the narrow miss of a sword against her arm. Three arrows hit her, two in the shoulder and one in the thigh, but she barely felt it. she felt her body slipping to the ground, watching as Kage roared in his own way and surged at her attackers. She felt the warm spray of blood upon her side, she turned her head to look at Kage. His eyes were on her, and she nearly cried. The look in his eyes was pleading. Telling her to run. Run away mistress, run, put down your pride and run. Please, if not for yourself, do it for those that care for you.

She nodded to him, and took a deep breath. Stumbling to her feet and making a break for the forest. slicing any that crossed her path in two. A large demon slammed into her side, sending her flying to the side. She kept her balance, feeling her arm shatter from the impact, she let it hang. The blood flooded from the deep wound in her side. She kept running, her eyes focused on the forest before her, ignoring the battle. Faintly she heard the others of the five joining the battle, and Kata's cry for her to stop. She would not, no, she would keep running. For Kage, and her most loyal of friends and protectors, she would keep on running.

Sesshoumaru heard the sounds of battle less than 900 yards in front of him. The scent of decay and death was strong. The smell of blood swamped over him on a strong wind that came twisting towards him. Lifting his hair, and brushing against his face. The wind was cool, holding a frosty tinge to it. a single drop of liquid dropped upon his face. A rain drop? He glanced towards the sky and an other drop hit his nose.

He frowned and glanced into the wind. The raindrops joining and running down his cheek., freezing in the oddly cool wind. Then the drop shattered, as more rain started to fall. He stopped and touched his cheek. his skin was warm, except where the drop had frozen. There, a slight hint of cold hit him and he frowned.

It was to early in the year for that kind of cold air. Perhaps the lady was fighting? She seemed to be one of the north. There just seemed to be a natural chill about her. he took a deep breath and continued on forward.

He only traveled about 100 yards, when he caught sight of another one of those strange lilies. He kept on walking but his eyes were focused on the lily. This one was almost bathed in red. Dripping the blood like liquid from all but the long tail like petal. He wrinkled his nose and quickened his pace.

300 yards more and he heard something running towards him. The scent of blood, lily and wolves assailed him. It took hold of him and pulled him in. the scent of the white lady swamped him. Along with fear, pain, and sadness. Directly behind the scent of the white lady was the scent of the other wolf demons. The decay, death and sickliness that surged in a lessened force. There wasn't as many of them as there had been before. No, the number was greatly reduced.

His eyes were focused on the path that was before him. When to the side of him, a white form surged from the trees. The scent he was following flooded over him, making him reach out and catch the white form. A flood of warm liquid pooled over his hand. he only had a moment to notice the sticky warm feel of blood before the figure he had caught recoiled with a snarl, stepping several paces back. His golden eyes focused on the figure.

It was, as he thought, the white lady. She looked so much different. Her eyes were wide with fear, defiance, and pain. Blood was pouring from a deep wound in her side. She had several arrows in her and one of her arms hung at her side, useless. Her ears were flat against her head, tail lashing behind her. the beautiful kimono she wore was soaked in crimson blood. her breathing was coming in quick, panicked sips.

And the smell of death was surging behind her.

He leaped forward, grabbing her arm as she gave a startled cry, and pulled her towards him. Almost throwing her behind him. His hand grabbed toukijin's hilt and he drew the sword quickly. The scent came rolling at them full force, and he shifted into a ready stance. Faintly, he heard the sound of the lady slipping to the ground. slowly sinking to the grass, to tired to go on. He attention was mainly focused on the sound of the army of wolves approaching them. before they broke from the forests, Sesshoumaru lifted toukijin, holding it horizontally in front of him. With one word spoken from his mouth, toukijin roared to life and let loose it's strongest attack.

The blast not only killed the attackers in one strike, but ripped up the earth, tore down trees and obliterated everything else, if not that just thrown clear. Once the blast subsided, Sesshoumaru lowered Toukijin, replacing it in his sash, and stared a moment at the destruction before him in a satisfied manner. Then he turned around

The white lady wasn't so white any more. Bathed in her own blood in a heap upon the ground. his brow furrowed and he knelt down. She pulled away from him, though her eyes were shut. Her right arm was pressing against her bleeding side. Her left still hung uselessly. Head slightly bowed, hair all disheveled and messed. There was at least six or seven arrows in her. he frowned deeply, just as she turned her head to look at him. Her eyes were in pain but the fear was gone, now replaced by a brazen defiance. He snorted and reached for her right arm.

She pulled away from him, only to cringe and bite her lower lip, her blue eyes becoming watery with tears. His golden gaze softened a little and he sighed.

"hold still"

He reached for one of the long ribbons of the obi, ripping it off quickly before she could protest. Then he reached out and took a cleaner ribbon and ripped that one off as well. bunching up the cloth he pressed it tightly against her side, then wrapped the other ribbon around her, tying it firmly on her left side. Applying pressure to the deep wound. She glared at him balefully, her eyes reproachful. Long tail lashed the ground angrily and she opened her mouth to speak. Sesshoumaru sent her a quelling look, and her mouth snapped shut.

She felt him play with the end of one of the arrows in her shoulder, and was about to tell him not to do that, when he ripped it from her skin quickly. She gave a startled cry and jerked forward. Her eyes clamping shut, her body shaking with pain. She cried out again when he ripped the other arrow from her, tossing them aside with a snort. Tears pooled In her eyes, and she so wanted to make him pay for that. So badly she wanted the five, Kage especially, here to defend her. He had been helping her, why she didn't know, but now he was making her suffer more. He pulled several more arrows out, with less force, and dropped them in a pile upon the grass. Before coming to kneel in front of her.

She lifted her head, blue eyes glaring at him in rage. His golden gaze was cool, bland and unfeeling, she bristled. The snarl she wished to voice came out a choked gurgling sound. Sesshoumaru lifted a brow. He sniffed at her, then seemed to ponder something for a moment.

This gave Amaya the time to think. Why was he here anyways? She gave him back the child didn't she? Rin wasn't even harmed. Like she would harm a child. She had given him no reason to follow her. as she glanced around her she noted that none of Sesshoumaru's companions were present. he had come on his own? That was strange as well?

"you will take quite some time to heal…"

His voice startled her. it was cool, yet had a strange tone to it. as if he was uncomfortable with what he was about to do. She looked at him untrustingly, but remained silent. A cool wind blew, and chilled her. she shivered a bit and looked to the ground. if one thing ate at her more than his treatment of her, it was him seeing her weak. He didn't know how she really was. He didn't even know her at all. She didn't want to give him the impression that she was a weak and frail she demon.

Coarse fabric fell around her shoulders, and she nearly started in surprise. Her head turning to appraise Sesshoumaru accusingly. He was looking as nonchalant as possible, though was missing his outer hoari. Glancing around them and paying her little mind. This confused her, very much so, and she didn't understand any more. Everything was becoming to confusing. She just wanted to know what the hell he wanted.

"I came searching for you because I was curious. If your wondering….."

He said, as if reading her thoughts. She didn't meet his gaze. He reached out to touch her arm, and she recoiled with a strangled hiss and he pulled away.

"I am willing to bring you with me, back to the camp where my companions reside, but only if you behave better than you are now."

His tone was slightly cross, and she pinned her ears against her head submissively. She as in no state to mess with him. He was in prime condition, while she was battered and bruised. It would be a losing battle and she had no want to die yet. it was also in shame. For she was behaving rather appallingly. Of course she had reason. Just as an injured animal will lash out with pain so will an injured demon. Still that gave her no reason to slacken her manners. She was giving him a very rude thank you for saving her as well, and he was offering her a place to stay for the night, as she healed some. Though, she did not wish to be beholden to some one, anyone, for anything.

"I do not wish to impose upon you, or anyone. Nor do I wish to be in debt to some one."

Her voice was soft, and slightly hoarse. She winced at the roughness of it. she saw Sesshoumaru reach for her arm, insisting despite her words. She pulled her arm away.

"can't you just leave me alone……."

She heard him snort in amusement.

"like your in any shape to be left alone."

She didn't look at him when he said that. Nor did she look at him now. A finger rested under her chin. Bringing her face around and up, to look into Sesshoumaru's gaze. He stared at her a long time before he muttered coolly.

"your only a child……an adolescent if you will…….what are you doing fighting wars? Facing armies on your own, with no one to protect you."

She diverted her gaze and remained silent. She didn't wish to go into that. The finger left her chin, and his hand grasped her arm. Slowly lifting her up, and helping her to stand. She continued to glance at the ground, but when he moved, she stumbled and almost fell. Crying out softly in pain when she moved to regain balance, she buckled over and sunk back down to the ground.

Sesshoumaru was about to help her up again when a relieved cry reached their ears.

"Amaya-sama!"

He turned his head to see the human servant of the lady beside him. Beside her ran four wolves, the fifth wolf he had seen before was no where to be seen. the girl gave him a wide berth, and came to kneel beside the lady, Amaya. He saw Amaya turn her head, looking at the servant out of the corner of her eye, then face forward again. Kata gave a relieved laugh and bowed slightly. Before reaching out towards Amaya's shoulder.

Sesshoumaru was very startled when a white glow danced over the girl's palm, and could only watch as the girl placed the hand down upon Amaya's shoulder. The white glow turned into white glitter and fell into Amaya's wounds. And he watched them seal quickly. They stayed there for several minuets, until the girl finally removed her hand from Amaya's shoulder.

"I am sorry Amaya-sama, " Sesshoumaru noticed that the girl was giving him very wary glances, as she spoke to Amaya, "but I cannot heal you completely. The wound in your side is almost healed completely, and I was able to manage a few wounds from the arrows. But nothing more"

"you did well kata, but have you seen kage?"

Did they not notice he was here? Sesshoumaru questioned himself as the two conversed. They seemed oblivious to him. Not really ignoring him, but not filling him in either. So he took a moment to observe the pair closer.

The girl was slender built, long black hair was bound at her shoulders, her kimono was grey and dull. The human wouldn't stand out much in a crowd, that as for sure, but perhaps that was the reason she was dressed so. Her eyes were large and worried, constantly showing some hint of fear as she spoke to the demon before her.

She was a sharp contrast to the demon before her.

Amaya, who was the white lady, was relaxed and calm, much to his surprise. He took note that one of her ears was flicked towards him, listening intently to his every move, the other as on the human, Kata. Her pale skin was regaining some color, her long hair glittered as it fell to the side as she turned her head a bit. Her long tail dragged across the ground, and she lifted a hand to gently caress the heads of each of the wolves.

He saw the human bow her head and not look at Amaya for a moment.

"I am sorry, but………I do not know where he his Milady"

Amaya's ears lay back and her head bowed towards the ground. for merely a moment, he could sense the smell of tears. The smell quickly disappeared, though the pain remained.

The scent of death reached his nose and he glanced towards the north and sneezed a bit. Quickly he reached down and grabbed Amaya's arm and lifted her to her feet.

"come, there are more wolves coming."

Her ears remained laid back, but there was no expression on her face. All emotions slipped behind a shield and were locked away from him. It was to late to hide her emotions, he had seen her vulnerable and afraid. She had shown emotions unintentionally, for death did that to a demon, but she still showed emotion. Though it was un-nerving, for her shielding was so perfectly placed that she reminded him of himself.

There was more time to dwell on that later.

He glanced at Amaya, who didn't even spare him a glance, then headed off towards his camp. The sound of her movements wavering behind him unsteadily made him slow for a moment. The girl Kata was aiding Amaya as she attempted to move, the wolves at her side. He could hear the animals whimpering amongst each other, as if wondering what to do. With a wince, he continued on.

It was going to be a long, long night for him. Part of him wondering why he had offered safe haven for this lady of mystery Amaya and her companions. He glanced over his shoulder as they stepped into the trees, and saw Amaya walking unaided, for the most part. She wasn't looking at him, though nor was she not paying attention to him. His eyes trailed over her alabaster skin, her soft blue markings upon her cheeks, and settled on ice blue eyes. There his gaze remained for a while, until her gaze shifted and locked on his. They stared at each other a moment, before Amaya casually turned her head away. Yet he continued to stare, seeing a disapproving look come from the servant, and the wolves started to growl at him. He ignored them and turned to look in front of him, so that he may keep at least his gaze upon the path.

Casually, he had found the reason why he had allowed it. she was interesting, and curious. Nothing he had ever seen before. He wanted answers, to questions he wasn't quite sure what were yet.

A howl in the distance made his followers pause a moment. He snarled under his breath in annoyance, glancing over his shoulder to tell them to hurry up. They were right behind him, Amaya's attention on the howl in the distance, the other's listening intently. It was as if the howl meant something. Then as the sound died off, they turned and followed him again. It seemed only Kata and himself were clueless on the meaning of the howl.

Not that it mattered, wolf talk was of not importance to him.

It was a long and rather slow trip back to camp, he was annoyed to admit. Lady Amaya need to rest often, lest she become faint, and she was stubborn about it. even when the color was draining from her face, she was stubborn about it. the constant insistence that she could go on was brave, if not a bit stupid. Yet her servant didn't seem as startled at her reckless behavior. The girl didn't even show a hint of exasperation. No, instead she would pled and beg of Amaya to listen to reason. Even now, he could hear the girl pleading with the she wolf and begging her to take a rest. Then another howl reached their ears, closer than before. Sesshoumaru frowned, making to turn and ask what was going on when he heard Amaya gasp softly. He turned, seeing Amaya facing the forest behind them. her ears were erect and forward, a hand was pressed against her chest. Beside her Kata looked around for the source of the howl. The other wolves let their voices rise to this howl, calling back to it. then to his astonishment Amaya's tail started to give the slightest hint of a wag. A languid wafting from side to side. The wolves around here were also showing signs of delight, their tails waving rapidly. He took a step forward, towards Amaya. Just as he heard her soft, tired voice speak.

"Kage…" she whispered to the wind.

As if responding to her near silent whisper, another powerful howl rose to the heavens. The sound was solid, like a peal of thunder on a stormy night. With it came the other voices of the wolves that were around Amaya. A soft squeal of delight came from Kata's lips and she bounced upon her feet with a joyful gleam in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru was confused, though he would never give anyone the pleasure of seeing that. Who was this Kage? He heard Kata speak of him before, but it hadn't meant much to him at that time. Now, seeing the almost adoring looks in the faces of the other wolves, along with the joy in Kata's eyes and the pure shock in the face of Amaya, that name meant something. Was this Kage some one important? A guard? Friend? or, as he looked at Amaya, it could even be a mate. Though, he corrected himself, she held only the scent of herself. She was pure. So at least he didn't have to deal with a hot headed male hovering around until the lady was healed. For this, he was unusually thankful. Relieved even. Though why should he be? She was nothing to him really.

The answer came in the sound of branches breaking, the rapid patter of feet running upon the ground. it sounded like paws to his ears, yet nothing he knew of could be that large without being demon. He glanced towards Amaya, seeing her eyes fixed on the tree line several dozen feet to the right. he too switched his gaze to the trees, listening to the approach of what sounded like an animal of massive scale. His hand lifted to rest lightly upon toukijin's hilt.

As he expected, a massive white form surged from the forest. the largest wolf of the pack stood in his glory just outside of the trees. His tail and fur rippling as it caught up with his body, glittering eyes gazed around at each being present. the wolf straightened his stance, one shoulder bleeding heavily, a laceration ran down across his back and over his hip, even so he stood proudly a full three feet at the shoulders. His great head lifted and Sesshoumaru had the un-nerving experience of looking face to face with the wolf. It wasn't that the wolf was frightening, it was that he was challenging him. Sesshoumaru knew that one wrong move would bring that wolf down upon him, death or no. then the wolf, this Kage, turned his gaze towards Amaya. His tail lifted and wagged slowly. He shifted his gaze, watching as Amaya took a step towards the wolf. Then she took another, this time wavering slightly. A flash of white out of the corner of his eye made him look quickly, watching as the great wolf surged forward and came to plant his body firmly against her legs. Stabilizing her until she righted herself. Even then, she sunk to her knees, staring at the white wolf that stood before her.

Kage turned his head slightly to the side, wagging his tail joyfully. Then gently touched his nose to her shoulder. He watched the faintest hint of a smile touch Amaya's face. A slender hand came up to gently rub one of the wolf's ears. Kage, who looked more than ready to take on an army, turned into an eager to please puppy. As Kata came to wrap her arms lightly around Kage's neck in a loose hug, he hunkered down and whined softly. He didn't roll over, as it seemed he wished to do, but stayed belly to the ground. Sesshoumaru let them have a few moments, as the other wolves came to surround them (all belly to the ground and whining pitifully to Kage, who licked each nose in turn), before clearing his throat. Amaya lifted her head and looked at him, staring at him a moment before letting her eyes slip shut and rising slowly. The ease which she moved seemed new to her, as if Kage's presence was relaxing and had taken some weight off her. with her rose Kata, and the other wolves turned to face towards him. Kage looked at them all with a slight befuddled look on his face, then fell into line beside Amaya, as she resumed her former position. He watched Amaya regard him passively, a tired gleam to her eyes, before nodding once and heading towards camp.


	3. This Unreality

This Un-reality

By: The LadyWhitewolf

_And so the world keeps turning. Hehe, I'm liking how this story is going. ' of course. I would. I've taken the time to redo it some. Fine tune Amaya and her followers a bit and re-establish the plot…which I still don't think is evident quite yet. but give it time. It will all become clear._

_And so you learn of the Five. The pack of abnormally large wolves that follow in Amaya's shadow. And of Kage, who is sort of like a very unusual big brother (or little brother. Take your pick)._

_You know….I've given up trying to plan the chapters. Just write, neh? . Anywho. I don't own inuyasha._

Rin sat, patiently, beside ah-un. At her feet was a pile of braided flowers that Jakken had gotten and brought to her to keep her occupied. Of course, she had grown bored of braiding flowers into a chain rather quick, to worried about Sesshoumaru-sama and worried about the black wolves to really pay attention to chain making. Plus, the flowers weren't really good for the job anyways. Jakken-sama didn't know what kind of lowers made the best chains. You had to find the one's with long thin bendy stems that would allow themselves to be tied in such a way that you could braid them. the flowers he brought her were nice, but they had thick juicy stems and the stems broke easily. still, she liked the smell of them and kept them beside her.

Ah-un liked the flowers too, Rin found out. Though the dragon seemed to find them more for eating then for smelling. So Rin let Ah-un eat as many of her flowers that it wanted and just sat beside it humming softly to herself. Her ears were ringing with the howls of wolves, but she just ignored the howls. If she needed to, she could always get on ah-un's back and fly away to escape from the wolves. So they didn't worry her as much as they seemed to be worrying Jakken-sama, who was pacing the camp in agitation.

Suddenly the air around her grew heavy, and the howls of the wolves stopped. Quickly following this silence, a loud booming sound ripped through the area which Sesshoumaru-sama had gone. The ground shook and she could hear trees breaking. The blast lasted for a short time, then ended just as quickly as it had started. She gasped and lept to her feet, but she didn't run into the forest. still her mind wondered about her Sesshoumaru-sama. was he okay? Was he hurt? Did he need help? Of course, the reason she didn't run into the forest was because she knew that despite the possibilities there was no way Sesshoumaru-sama could be hurt. Sesshoumaru-sama was very powerful and nothing stood a chance against Sesshoumaru-sama. especially now that he had that sword Toukijin. Of course, Rin couldn't help but worry that something had happened. But what would she do if something had? She was, as Jakken-sama always muttered, just a human girl.

Jakken-sama started to rattle senselessly near by, poking a fire he had started with a stick and getting hit with an ember. This then sent him into a screaming fit that only stopped when he tripped over Ah-un's tail and laid upon the ground twitching. Rin did her best to not laugh for Jakken-sama's sake. Even though it was very amusing. Jakken continued to lay upon the ground twitching, when Rin noticed that the howling hadn't started again. Did that mean that the bad black wolves were gone?

Rin looked around, into the trees and as far as she could see. there was no sign of wolves anywhere. Only a very heavy stillness was upon the land. The birds were quiet right now, they didn't sing their pretty songs. What did this mean?

Only then did she think of calm Lady Amaya and her wolves. Could the absence of howls mean that she was dead? Hurt? Or maybe she had defeated them. Rin hoped she had chased those black wolves away. She didn't want to find out that lady Amaya had been hurt really bad or even died. Lady Amaya seemed nice, despite being really quiet. After all, Sesshoumaru-sama was quiet and he was nice. Then a single howl rose, it sounded like the howls from before but no other wolves answered it. all the while Rin continued to think of what had become of Sesshoumaru-sama and the lady Amaya. She hoped for the best.

Another howl rose, and birds started up their songs again. This howl wasn't like the one from before. It as clearer, stronger and more flowing then the last howl. And to this howl, other howls rose. Canine voices that melded effortlessly into a singing voice that wrapped around Rin's mind and made her sigh softly. It was music in a way. When the voices died, Rin found herself sitting back down upon the ground. it was like she had been soothed by the sound of those wolves howling. Strange, was it not?

A short while later, the flutter of white fabric caught in the corner of her eye. And she looked to see Sesshoumaru-sama stepping from the trees. Rin leapt up and ran towards him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

She called happily, glad to see him alive and well. though any further words caught in her throat as she stopped short of her goal. Lady Amaya was behind him. Walking tiredly with blood dripping down her body. Her kimono was tainted red, her hair was slightly snarled and she seemed paler then normal some how. Rin didn't think it was possible to appear paler then the soft white of Lady Amaya's skin. Kata was beside her only lightly touching one of Lady Amaya's sleeves, as if that was all she dare do. Coming out from the forest behind lady Amaya was her five wolves. The puppyish one came padding over to Rin and licked her face, making Rin giggle softly. Though Rin's large brown eyes were staring with concern at Lady Amaya. She looked a lot worse then what Rin hoped.

Amaya wasn't quite sure how to respond, of course, when the child came running up to Sesshoumaru then caught sight of her. The last time Rin had seen her, she had been whole and beautiful. Now she was tattered, wounded and dirty. A shadow of what she had been and what she could be. Kata's hand was resting lightly near her elbow, holding the fabric of her kimono. Her wolves milled around behind her, the only one approaching being Geki, who licked Rin's face in greeting. She would have called Geki to order, but she was too tired to do that now.

A strong body rubbed up against her leg, and she looked down at the slightly unstable form of Kage. The proud alpha male growled softly, which made Geki crouch to the ground and slink back to the group, even though he was using her for some form of support. He too was tired. Amaya lifted her head a bit to look towards Sesshoumaru, who had remained silent throughout the whole ordeal. He was watching her out of the corner of his eye, though occasionally he glanced at Rin curiously. He seemed un-effected by the girl's greeting or the apparent shock of Amaya's own appearance. Matter of fact he seemed rather impartial to whether or not it was upsetting Rin or not. Some part of Amaya tisked in disapproval. But what could she do? Rin was Sesshoumaru's to take care of.

Shifting her ice blue gaze back to Rin, she appraised the child calmly for a while longer. Until Sesshoumaru-sama finally decided to speak.

"Rin, go lay by ah-un and get some sleep."

Rin jerked, as if startled out of some spell and looked up at Sesshoumaru. A large smile alighted her face and she nodded quickly.

"Hai! Sesshoumaru-sama!"

With that, the child turned and ran back to ah-un to lay down to rest. Once again, a tisk of disapproval sounded within Amaya's mind. It seemed Lord Sesshoumaru didn't know the proper way to raise a child. But then, why did she expect him to know anything on the subject. Just because Rin followed him didn't mean that he necessarily knew what was best for the girl. Flicking a limp ear, Amaya regarded Sesshoumaru a while until he turned to face her. Face to face with the most powerful demon in existence wasn't an easy thing to pull off. He seemed so serious, so aloft, yet Amaya was attuned to masks. He wore a good one, not wishing anyone to see what lay beneath its surface. She to wore such masks, but she had yet to attain the ability to keep the masks in place under such situations like the one prior to her coming to this camp site.

Kata was tugging on her kimono sleeve. Amaya could feel the fabric pulling against her arm, and it was irritating. She broke her gaze with Sesshoumaru, which had begun to get a tad un-nerving, and gave Kata a disapproving scowl. Kata gulped softly and dipped her head, letting go of Amaya's sleeve. Amaya continued to stare at Kata until the girl hastily began to explain her reasons.

"I just….thought Amaya-sama should sit down."

Kata whispered hesitantly, shifting uneasily upon her feet. Amaya continued to watch the child for a while, feeling Sesshoumaru's gaze upon her and daftly ignoring it. Finally, after much thought and a long disapproving stare, she turn away and sighed heavily.

"A rest….would is nice."

Her voice was hushed, tired and wary. Her gaze lifted to look at Sesshoumaru a moment. Lifting a brow in question, she then glanced around the clearing. There were several large trees that she could lean against; the only trouble was getting to them. With a deep breath she started towards a tall maple, whose trunk was a good foot and a half if not two feet in diameter. Kage was walking at her side, his body pressed against her leg yet his head hanging down. He was as tired as she.

She was almost there when she felt her legs freeze and a wave of exhaustion overcame her. She sighed heavily and was about to just sink to the ground where she was, when a firm arm wrapped around her waist. Effortlessly lifting her off the ground and suddenly she was being literally carried to her chosen place. She glanced up to see Sesshoumaru staring down at her with a raised brow and couldn't help the slightly mortified look that came across her face. She pulled away from him with the haste of a frightened child. Nearly tripping over her long tail, she slid up against the trunk of the tree, her eyes locked on his face. A sharp roughish bark shot from behind them, Kage scrambling after them while making greatly displeased noises of protest.

Sesshoumaru stared at Amaya awhile, startled by her reaction to a simple display of kindness. She stared at him with eyes that shown wide and blue confused and alarmed. Her lips slightly parted as she took in a few quick breaths, then leveled her uneasy nerves. He really had done no harm to her, yet one would have thought he had made some obscene gesture towards her. A firm pressure against his leg was Kage pressing his brow firmly against him, trying to push him away. Kata, hurrying over and looking about as alarmed as Amaya, came to bow before Amaya.

"Amaya-sama, are you alright?"

The worried tone upon the servant's voice made Amaya let her eyes slip shut, and then she nodded slowly. Though the fact she was visibly shaken did not disappear. Sesshoumaru frowned deeply. An act of generosity from him was rare, yet Amaya didn't seem to take the generosity the way others would. She seemed almost appalled by the fact that he had touched her, or perhaps it was general alarm. Why should she think he would help her, instead of letting her go on as she may? Frankly, he would have ignored her if not for the almost troubling sight of one who was so strong being so weak.

One could not forget that even the strong can be weakened; she was no different from any other. Yet he felt sorry for her. Perhaps she could tell that, for her eyes narrowed in suspicion and she wrinkled her nose turning away from him. Her wolves came to ring her, whimpering concern, while Amaya adjusted herself to sit against the tree. He could feel the pin sharp untrusting glances thrown his way every so often.

Yet he did not leave the place where he stood, looking at Amaya and thinking deeply. The she demon different from any other that he had met. He was subconsciously drawn to her. Of course, it was out of curiosity. Which he planned on curing as soon as Kata was asleep. He didn't need the prying ears of unworthy slaves listening in on a conversation he would like to have. Turning, he walked off a few feet and rested against the tree, still watching Amaya.

Amaya was ignoring him. Both confused and appalled by Sesshoumaru's bold act. Though the confusion over road the wounded pride that screamed foul in the back of her mind. She glanced at Sesshoumaru, seated a few feet away against a strong oak, suspiciously giving him a once over. He was doing too much for her, and she wasn't sure why. She hadn't asked him to help her, he chose to offer it. Matter of fact, she had a feeling she couldn't have argued with him even if she had tried, his choice was law. At least in these lands it was. Perhaps battles were handled differently here, perhaps people fought as a whole instead of a one. She didn't know, all she knew was her life as a warrior. Still, was it right to be helped after battle, to have one stand beside you instead of watching on the side lines?

Wasn't that what Sesshoumaru had done? Hadn't he aided her instead of standing back and letting her fight her own battle? Was this proper and she had never known it?

Or was he up to something. She didn't know. To confused and tired to really care. Kata was pulling at her sleeve, adjusting it for her. Amaya flicked an ear in Kata's direction and glanced at the girl. Aisu was lying beside Kata, who was attempting to fix some of the tears in the delicate silk. Soft brown eyes lifted to look into cool ice, and the hands pulling at the tears stopped their attempts.

"Just leave it, Kata. Go rest."

Amaya whispered, in a voice far to tired for one of her stature. Kata, though, knew when not to protest. Amaya's words were law in any part of Feudal Japan, no matter whose territory they were in. Bowing her head, Kata voiced a soft "Hai" and rose to her feet. She moved away from Amaya, giving the white wolf some distance, before laying down in a comfortable stop to sleep. Kyoukan and Geki went over to lay with the girl, while Kage settled down on Amaya's left side, Aisu shifting at her right. Buke was snuffling about a short ways away.

Golden eyes were trained upon her, she could feel it. Turning her head to look into molten gold, she watched. Gazes attempted to penetrate both strong and reinforced shields. Amaya would not give him any more advantages over her, nothing else would be shown. Yet Sesshoumaru was just as rebellious at letting her see into his silent soul. It was only as Amaya and Sesshoumaru heard the soft breaths of sleep come from Kata that even a hint of breaking the silence came. Amaya sighed, slightly heavier then she wished to, and Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. The sound only causing to reinforce her scrutiny of him.

Was there something he wanted? By the look coming from his golden eyes, firm with determination, she believed there was. Though what she did not know. He was focused upon her singularly now, not letting anything suede his attention.

"yes." She spoke questioningly, her voice a bland lilt that did not suit her.

Sesshoumaru merely raised a brow, pondering the tone of her voice before shaking his head.

"Aloft does not suit you." he said mildly, shaking his head.

Amaya stared at him, slightly taken aback.

"Might I ask why?"

Sesshoumaru, not once taking his gave off of her, motioned to her then to the wolves with his hand.

"Your normal speaking tone, like you are using now, is like flutes on the wind. Ever so lightly tinged with pack song, the song of wolves, and hinting only slightly to your linage. You are wolf demon, are you not?"

Amaya flicked an ear, ah so that was it! He was curious about her. She expertly avoided that hint of deep contemplation over her, and thought of the question. Though she did not find that as surprising as he probably would assume it would be. Her kind kept to a secluded part of the far north, it was so very rare that any of her kind were seen.

"You could say that, yes." She spoke hesitantly. Not used to having some one actually question her about her people. Most wished to know her, to get close to her, she had learned to void those who question about things they should not. Yet this was curiosity, pure and simple, he wanted answers because he didn't know something he believed he should.

"A breed, then. Your scent is like that of a wolf demon. Yet it is far purer, hinted with flowers and snow fall. A northern breed?"

She was beginning to like how insightful he was. The faintest hint of approving smile fell upon her lips. One reason her kind could occasionally come to the other lands was because they could hide as a normal wolf demon. But Sesshoumaru was intelligent enough to know that something about her wasn't quite normal.

"Perhaps, I never really thought of it as a breed. I always thought of my kind as a race, a single group who holds characteristics not seen anywhere else. Though I do believe you could consider it a…breed."

The faintest hint of an actual smile came upon Sesshoumaru's face. The appearance cause her a moment of alarm, for she had heard only bad stories of what happens when Sesshoumaru smiles. Yet this smile seemed almost as appreciative of her answer as she was of his observations, how strange. She had never heard of him being…conversational. She took a moment to give him a once over, attempting to see if he was hiding something, anything. Yet he radiated relaxation. He was completely at home with the situation.

"Mind if I ask, then, what exactly you call your Race. I've never seen one quite like you."

At this moment, his eyes gave her an appraising once over that caused her to fight down the urge to blush. He was asking a legitimate question and adding it with a curious appraisal that was all. Still, the gaze coming from those molten gold eyes caused her to lose her breath for a moment. He was being polite, yet she felt the sudden urge to resist. Plus, she wasn't sure if it was wise to speak of her race to the great lord of the west. She could only think of what happened the last time a clan had found out about her people. Her race was a dwindling one, ever caught in an unending war. She didn't wish to risk more harm to her people. She frowned a bit; letting her eyes slip shut then, open slowly. Her voice soft as she rebuked.

"I cannot say."

Sesshoumaru's expression turned to slight annoyance, but she didn't back down. Her stance in this conversation was firm; she would not yield that information to him. Sesshoumaru could tell this himself, she would not break.

"Mind if I ask why."

"The matters of my race are not of that to be concerned with others."

"You have brought these same matters into my lands, making it a matter of mine." His voice was sharp.

"Unintentionally mind, I do not have a reason as to why they followed me this far. They have been baying at my heels for a few weeks now." Amaya replied shortly and coolly. Disregarding Sesshoumaru's disapproval.

Not something that went over well with Sesshoumaru. So used to getting what he wished easily, he wasn't' used to finding one who could easily cut off his insistence with firm resilience. To make matters more annoying, he was starting to think he wasn't dealing with just any demon either. She behaved like that of one who has a position to uphold, refusing to give information out to those she deemed un-needing of that information. She reminded him a lot of himself, which was slightly un-nerving. She also appeared like the lady who had saved Rin, not the young she demon that was cornered in a battle she couldn't handle. Still, this didn't dampen his disapproval.

"And who are they!" he pressed.

"Wolf demons." She countered shortly.

He could understand that, though the reason that a clan of wolf demons would be after this unusual one was unknown to him. Yet as he was about to question further, he took note that Amaya's eyes had slipped shut again. She was relaxed against the tree, the wolf Kage had lain himself out against her left leg and the other wolf had her head resting against Amaya's other hip. She was too comfortable where she was, and her breath was slowing. Startled, he started to speak her name, when he caught himself just in time. The concern for her was uncharacteristic of him. This rebellious lady wolf didn't deserve his concern. Yet he had felt it, even though he could now tell that she was merely slipping into sleep. He continued to sit and watch her, as she slept, questions that he thought would leave upon getting some answers plaguing him even more.

By the time the first rays of dawn were creeping upon the clearing which Sesshoumaru sat, he had only come to one conclusion for one of the questions running through his brain. Why wouldn't she tell him about her race? It had taken long hours of appraising the sleeping lady till he came with two observations. One, she was too young to being the scale of fighting he assumed she was doing. Two, she was protecting her entire race by keeping any further information about them secret. If there had been a massive amount of wolf demons chasing after her, what stopped them from going after her people? Perhaps there was more to this young lady wolf then what he could see with his own two eyes.

His golden eyes watched as a pale ray of light crept around the trees and lay across the still body of Amaya. Her body suddenly cast in a dull glow, like that of the moon. As if answering to the touch of the sun, Amaya's eyes flickered open, a lock of her long white hair falling into her face. Calm blue eyes gazed at the proud Kage that slept beside her, then lifted to look at her surroundings. Body shifting to make it possible for her to stretch her long limbs a bit, as her head slowly moved to take in the entire clearing. He watched the soft shimmer of her hair in the sun, and the faint hint of dew upon the pale skin. Then her gaze fell upon him and he saw her tense a moment, as if startled.

She was, for one a few centuries younger then he, very beautiful. Exotic and different, and strong. One more much thought about idea came to surface and was acknowledged. He would get her a new kimono. The one that hung, torn and stained, upon her slender body would no longer do. She deserved to look respectable at least.

Their gazes held for a while, till Sesshoumaru looked away and Amaya gulped silently. To wake up and find Sesshoumaru staring at her was both frightening and baffling. Though dawn was the ideal time for him, as he was a silver beacon in the light of the morning, the soft golden glow of dawn accentuating his handsome face? Though she pulled off her gaze as curious and startled, she allowed herself a moment to get a good look at him. She suddenly felt honored by his presence, as well as embarrassed by her appearance. When he rose to a standing position, she started. This woke Kage, who lifted his great head and yawned before nuzzling a hand. Aisu also awoke, giving Amaya's sleeve a slight lip of greeting. The two wolves rose to their feet and began to stretch, as their mistress watched Sesshoumaru warily. He was watching his pack animal and Rin. His servant was sound asleep upon the animal's back. She didn't jump, thankfully, when he spoke to her.

"I'll take you to a weaver I know of who can throw together a Kimono suitable for you. I'm sure you would like to get out of that mess…"

That was all he spoke to her, before he walked off to wake his servant and Rin. Amaya stared after him, carefully hiding her amazement. She waved Aisu off to wake Kata absently, as she attempted to make sense of what he said.

A weaver? To make her a new kimono? Why ever would he go through the trouble? He was so confusing, and she wasn't sure if she liked that. What could she do? She couldn't change him, which would be like trying to stop the tides or the path of the sun through the sky above. Physically, mentally and magically impossible. She wouldn't want to anyways; it was just how Sesshoumaru was. To change that would make him different. Slowly, she gathered her sore legs under her and rose to her feet. The hours of sleep that she had enjoyed had vastly improved her strength; she was feeling much better then she had the day before. Though her arm burned with pain at any jarring movement, she knew that most of her other wounds were rapidly healing themselves.

Soft footsteps made her turn her chilling gaze upon Kata. The girl had her head bowed in respect, and bowed as she game to stand before Amaya. Geki and Kyoukan walking up to nuzzle Amaya's leg. Buke came after them, liping lightly at her fingers. Amaya inclined her head gracefully, silently acknowledging them, and then walking after Sesshoumaru. Kata fell into step behind her, her five falling into ranks around her. Sesshoumaru was waiting patiently beside his pack animal, Ah-un did he call it? Rin was resting atop the pack animal, yawning sleepily. His servant was standing with the reins to the two headed dragon upon the ground. Rin smiled at her as Amaya walked up.

"Good Morning Amaya-sama." she murmured drowsily.

Amaya inclined her head to Rin, a gentle wisp of a smile upon her face. Soft white ears flicked forward to stand alert and long tail swept to the side behind her. Rin giggled, smiling as bright as the sun, pleased by the silent greeting of the lady. Warmer then her Sesshoumaru-sama's greeting, but still dignified and graceful. Sesshoumaru brushed passed Amaya, glancing at her casually before moving on. Sesshoumaru's servant, Jakken, fell into step behind him. Amaya walked beside the pack animal, a parallel to Rin. Kata in step behind her, with the wolves free to go where they wished. Amaya's ears flicked to keep all in check. her hearing trained on the location of servant, wolves and Sesshoumaru. her eyes were locked on Sesshoumaru's back. Watching how his silver hair sighed as he moved, how the boa around his shoulder rippled softly in a faint breeze. His clothes were in perfect order, making her all the more embarrassed at the state of her once stunningly beautiful kimono. Then her gaze landed on the two blades that rested at his side. One resting within a protective sheath while the other lay bare to the world.

A faint whisper in her ears made them flick uneasily. She couldn't place the whisper, but she noticed a change in Sesshoumaru's posture. He had glanced at his swords. Not a falter in his step, she saw him lift his hand to presumably rest it upon the hilt of one of his swords. Which she did not know, but the whisper disappeared. Curious. Amaya was starting to think today was going to be very interesting indeed.

The day passed slowly, though Sesshoumaru had stopped the group only once. Amaya had persisted in prolonging the pause, as she took a slightly un-natural interest in Rin. Insisting that her wolves help Rin find something to eat, and encouraged Rin to get a good drink from a near by brook before starting her play. It had annoyed him slightly, for there was no need to baby the girl, but Rin seemed to adore the attention so he didn't interfere. After their pause he had pulled Amaya aside to speak with her. the lady wolf staring at him in an almost uneasy fashion.

"does Kata need your presence, I would like to go a bit faster…"

He glanced casually at ah-un, looking back in time to see Amaya turn her gaze to the two headed dragon. Then she glanced up at Sesshoumaru, the look she had given him was contemplative. Lifting a hand to pull her hair from her face, tucking it to rest upon the side of her head. How ever she got the hair to stay, for her ears were not like normal ears, he didn't know. finally she had answered with gentle unease.

"I do not wish to leave Kata without a proper guard."

"if Jakken was to be left here with her?" he pressed.

Amaya shifted, still appraising him, "and what of Rin? It'll pose an inconvenience and more danger then safety to have two young ones running around. And pardon for me saying so, Jakken does seem to be rather…..incompetent when it comes to fending for himself…"

Sesshoumaru couldn't help the inward smirk the appeared as he heard that. For before they had paused, Jakken had a rather nasty confrontation with Buke. The toad ended up buried in the ground, while they had continued on. Amaya had a point, which made him frown a bit, but he could see no reason why Rin could not come alone. Rin could do with a new kimono and a spare as well.

"We'll bring her with."

Amaya had seemed agreeable with that. After a few short words to Kata, while he called Rin to him and spoke to Jakken, Amaya slid easily upon the back of the pack animal. Her tail resting lightly upon her lap, ears flicking forward and waiting patiently. Rin had then crawled up onto Ah-un's back and scooted over to sit beside Amaya.

And so it was that now they were approaching their destination. Sesshoumaru quiet and contemplating, hearing the soft whip of Amaya's hair and tail in the wind and Rin's rapid talking. Amaya hadn't spoken a word since they had lifted into the air, not that Sesshoumaru minded. He could only tolerate so much chatter, not that Amaya seemed to be a talkative type. Instead he was getting an almost secretive and silent feel from her. the feel of one who was meant to be seen and rarely heard. He cast a casual glance behind him and saw Amaya, Rin braiding a small part of the lady's hair, with her eyes closed. An almost uneasy feel was coming off her as ah-un started to move to the side. Sesshoumaru faced forward and corrected ah-un's path. The Weaver's hut was not even a mile away, matter of fact he could see it amongst the trees even now. with a single motion, he urged ah-un faster.

The two headed dragon made a soft groaning noise and swooped down, soaring quickly over the tree tops. Then swooping down into the clearing where the weaver's hut sat. Ah-un touched upon the ground with a dull Thump and Sesshoumaru moved him forward. From the doorway in the hut, a women appeared with large black eyes. her storm gray hair was braided and bound in a bun at the base of her neck. the skin was deathly pale, and the kimono she wore was a deep gray. She smiled politely and bowed as he dismounted.

"Milord Sesshoumaru, what a nice surprise. I see you have brought Rin to me for another fitting, young ones do grow so fast. But who is your other companion."

The hidden implication upon her tone made him give her a cold, sharp look. The woman bowed and voiced a quick apology.

"I forgive me, Milord. I did not mean to imply anything."

Sesshoumaru nodded, hearing Rin thump to the ground and come up beside him.

"Hi Lady Hachi!"

Hachi, rising from her bow, smiled at Rin.

"Good afternoon Rin. Come inside, let me see if I can find a good pattern for you."

Rin nodded and ran forward and into the hut, while Sesshoumaru looked behind him. he was rather amazed to see Amaya still resting upon ah-un. Her eyes were closed and she had a strangle hold with her good arm upon the ribbons of ah-un's saddle. Her tail was coiled up and she seemed to be taking slow, shallow breaths. Turning, he frowned and took a step towards her.

"Lady Amaya, are you well?"

Amaya gulped down a breath and spoke slowly, carefully, "I do believe I am alright."

She spoke softly, sliding carefully from ah-un's back. Her tattered kimono ripping a bit more as she did so. she appeared a bit paler to him, ears slightly limp. A flicker of concern glimmered in his gaze, before Amaya shook her head and waved a hand at him.

"don't worry about me, I…just don't take flying like that very well."

She whispered warily. Weaving a bit as she adjusted her balance, then walking towards the hut. Her tail wafting smoothly behind her, movements flowing into one graceful gliding motion. She didn't see the slight shock upon Sesshoumaru's face, as she had unknowingly identified the reason Sesshoumaru had been staring at her so intently. Nor did she see the way his eyes trailed down her body, observing the wounds beneath the kimono that were rapidly disappearing and the pure perfect snow white skin. how her hair fluttered like feathers in a gentle breeze, or how she appeared much older then she was as she paused at the door to the hut and glanced behind her to give him a curious glance.

Then she was gone from his site, entering the door without a word. Her ice blue eyes turned to look about the hut, seeing Hachi measuring Rin to make her a kimono of the right length. The woman paused a moment as Amaya entered, staring at her curiously. Her eyes appraising Amaya as much as Amaya appraised her. Hachi was half demon, part spider demon, if Amaya's nose was correct. Her hands flew as she sew together a piece of kimono then checked the length on Rin. Tisking slightly, she undid a few stitches then re-sew it to the right length. She seemed to stitch faster then she spoke, as she acknowledged Amaya.

"Hello Milady, do forgive me for not introducing myself. I do not like to keep Lord Sesshoumaru waiting. My name is Hachi, might I ask your name?"

Amaya stared at the woman, which made Hachi pause and lock gazes with Amaya. the woman suddenly dipped her head and bowed to Amaya, her voice apologetic.

"I'm sorry, I seem to be being to forward today…"

She corrected quickly. Amaya merely nodded, her gaze shifting to Rin. The girl was standing as still as possible, her arms outstretched, and waiting as Hachi finished part of her new kimono. The fabric was a pale yellow with delicate flower patterns in a bright orange and red over it. it seemed light yet thick enough to keep the child warm when it got colder. As Hachi slipped another piece of fabric over one of Rin's arms, the girl smiled at Amaya.

"What do you think of the Fabric Amaya-sama? did I choose well?"

Amaya, stepping away from the door way, came over to run her hand lightly over the pattern. Her long tail twitched as she contemplated, feeling the fabrics thickness and the texture. It was defiantly a good choice, it would wear well and last longer then a kimono of finer silk for it was merely cotton. Still, the child had subconsciously chosen really well. Amaya gave Rin a slight nod, and stepped away as Hachi removed the pieces. Rin laughed a bit and hopped down from the little stool Hachi had set for her.

"thank you for being so patient Rin, you can go outside, I'll have your kimonos sown up in no time now." Hachi said cheerfully, watching Amaya cautiously.

Rin cheered and ran from the hut, calling to Sesshoumaru as she did so. then Hachi began the effortless sowing that seemed to be a birth right to her. she finished the first kimono in a moments time, then began to measure out the fabric of a second bolt of cloth of the same pattern. Occasionally she would shoot Amaya a casual look, but Amaya was no more interested in the half demon then for the purpose which she came.

Finally, Hachi spoke.

"Your name is Amaya?" she spoke softly, hesitantly.

Amaya turned her gaze to focus directly on Hachi's face, the woman cringed.

"Yes."

Hachi, recovering from the sharp stare, smiled uneasily. "it's a very pretty name."

"thank you…" Amaya replied shortly.

"do you need a new kimono, or are you getting that one sown…"

Hachi motioned at Amaya's tattered and torn kimono. Amaya glanced down at it, and sighed sadly.

"a new one…"

Hachi just nodded, subconsciously noting that Amaya seemed to be regretting the need. Still, she flew through Rin's second kimono then picked up a measure. Facing Amaya, she took in the lady demon. She had to be Six feet if an inch. Lightly built, slender and refined. A face that was angelic yet with high cheek bones and an aloft tilt to her nose. Angular eyes stared back at her from under fine curving brow. The markings upon her face were bold and prominent against her pure white skin. soft white hair that seemed to be spun of silk flowed around her as light as a cloud. Two ears were pricked towards her as she observed the young woman, then Hachi heard the soft waft of something fluttering through the air. A tail, as light as her hair, shimmered from behind her as it moved to one side. Hachi had to agree with the choice of a new kimono. For the blood stained and tattered kimono she wore did the young woman no justice. Bowing to Amaya, Hachi motioned to the place Rin had been standing while moving the chair out of the way. Amaya moved smoothly around her hut and stood in the place that Hachi indicated.

Then Hachi came to a pause, for what colors would do for this creature of purest white. Red was to bold for the paleness of her skin, as were oranges and yellows. She needed cool colors, to match her cool demeanor. So she began to move bolts of cloth around, searching hard till she came upon never used bolt of cloth. It was a soft robin's egg blue, with cobalt and silver embroidery upon it. it had taken Hachi ages to complete this bolt of cloth and, though many had wanted it, she had never used it. now, as she looked at Amaya, who was watching the small fire she had going silently, she nodded. This would be perfect for her. laying the cloth before Amaya, she bowed her head.

"will this cloth do?"

She felt the slightest touch upon the silk, running lightly over it, then a voice like nothing she had ever heard before touched her ears.

"it's beautiful."

An appreciative whisper came from the mouth of the lady before her. she glanced up to see Amaya appraising some of the flower and bird patterns, and smiled.

"only the best for a costumer as beautiful as yourself Lady Amaya. only the best."

Amaya inclined her head and smiled warily. Then, Hachi began to measure and plan. The length had to be just right, the style exotic and extravagant. As she cut the cloth she already had the image in her head. She knew how the garment would wear, she could just see it in her head. She carefully fitted each piece to Amaya, adjusting the length of the back of the kimono so that it would make a slight train behind her. her sleeves would be styled like Sesshoumaru's own haori, yet the light layers would keep it lighter and allow it to flow. She chose a slightly darker sky blue obi to pair with it, the pattern identical to the pattern on the paler blue fabric. Even though it had seem like such a short time since she started, the fire was nearly dead when she was complete with Amaya's kimono. The entire time, Amaya had rested calmly in that one place. She hadn't even winced when Hachi had jarred an apparently injured arm to hard.

Yet as Amaya settled the new kimono around her, praising softly the fit of it and the style. So unique, so beautiful, Hachi nodded modestly to the gently spoken words. Bundling up the old kimono and tossing it on the fire, before smiling up at Amaya.

"you best go, I don't think Lord Sesshoumaru will like having been kept waiting for so long."

Amaya merely nodded and moved smoothly towards the door. The kimono was as light as a cloud upon her body, it rippled with her as she moved. It settled around her as she paused by the door, hearing Rin laughing and running around outside. Her long tail, which had momentarily caused confusion as to how to sew around for Hachi, flicked. Her ears twitched and she sighed. And why ever was she suddenly nervous. She stepped from the hut and into the dying light of the sun.

Sesshoumaru's golden gaze turned towards her, and she nearly froze at the stunned look in his eyes. though kept his voice from showing as much, his eyes widened ever so slightly. Flicking her ears back in embarrassment, she moved towards them. the sigh of fresh silk was music to her keen ears, as was Rin gasping praise at her kimono. She had hoped it was beautiful. Though she wasn't so sure, Sesshoumaru's reaction was unsettling. She walked passed him and stood at Ah-un's flank. Sesshoumaru's mouth had gone dry, unable to form words if he had tried. Hachi had outdone herself, accentuating the already startling beauty that Amaya possessed. He was suddenly not so sure about his decision to let Amaya follow in his company until she was healed.

He was starting to feel overwhelmed. Scared even. as he watched Amaya carefully slip onto ah-un's back, giving him shaken glances every so often. He had to gather his control, it wasn't worth making Amaya think that he was up to something. He wasn't, he didn't want anything more from her then answers to questions that only she could answer. Yet, as he picked Rin up and set her down next to Amaya and settled in the saddle with the reins, another thought popped into his head.

If she unconsciously made him react in this way, then what would happen if he actually started to like her…

_Note: Hey, so here's revised chapter three. I'm sorry if Sesshoumaru or Amaya appear off from other chapters or something. I'm afraid I was in a "no muse" rut and I'm attempting to crawl out. And once I started writing I got in the grove. So I like how the chapter is. I am just apologizing for any peculiar offness to it XD_


	4. Revision in process

The Storm Brews  
  
by: raven110  
  
I am SO sorry I didn't get this written sooner. I have been deathly busy at school. Trying to keep my grades up. But here it is CHAPPY 4 *does happy dance*  
  
YR: stop that  
  
R: BUT I'M HYPER   
  
A: that is what scares us child  
  
YR: *nods agreement*  
  
R: *sits down and huffs*  
  
YR: Raven does no own inuyasha. But if she did. She would be A LOT happier then she is now.  
  
R: XP  
  
A: *rolls eyes*  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Amaya awoke the next morning. Rin was curled up next to her, Kata and Azize were a cute little ball near by. Amaya looked down at Rin, slightly disgusted and slightly confused. ~I hate humans. So I hate Rin. Don't I?~ Amaya couldn't help but feel, sort of, protective of the hyperactive, happy human pup. Thus is the reason she sighed and shook her head. Why oh WHY did she have to be sensitive to children. Weather they be human, demon or animal. She always had a soft spot. Up till a certain age that is. Amaya chuckled as she remembered the one time a boy came waltzing through her cave thinking she wouldn't kill him. Only problem was that he was at least 15 and Amaya lost that sensitivity towards them when they reach 13. Something about teenagers drove her crazy. Amaya chuckled once more, very softly, after all, since when do demons laugh. Finally Amaya glanced at Rin again and tried to squirm away from the child with out waking her. After successfully sliding from the child's grasp Amaya stood and looked at the slowly lightening sky. Amaya looked around her, her ice blue eyes trailing over Sesshoumaru dozing near by, to Jakken strewn across the two headed dragons back. Then to Azize and Kata who were both actually snoring lightly, to the tiny Rin. Amaya sighed deeply and started to walk towards the woods.  
  
"and where would you be off to?"  
  
Amaya looked back at Sesshoumaru, who still had his eyes closed. ~I should of known he would have heard me.~   
  
"No place that concerns you Sesshoumaru"  
  
"is it wise to snub the person who saved you"  
  
"is it wise to ask to many questions"  
  
"I have a right to"  
  
"not now you don't"  
  
Sesshoumaru got up and walked over to Amaya.  
  
"I wouldn't be so cocky she-wolf"  
  
"same goes to you dog. You should have killed the other brother when you had the chance"  
  
she turned and locked eyes with him.  
  
"For he will be back, with friends. And lots of them. Wolf demons aren't stupid 'lord' Sesshoumaru"  
  
Amaya ducked just in time to miss the swipe Sesshoumaru had thrown at her. She snarled at him and tossed her hair, walking off.  
  
"Your in my territory."  
  
"A wolf only follows wolf boarders. I recognize your territory and station but I will only do as I please. You have no rule over me."  
  
"I should warn you about pushing me to far"  
  
"and I should warn YOU about asking questions that don't concern you"  
  
"I only asked where you were going"  
  
"if you really must know. To wash my hair, it's full of dried blood and dirt. So is my kimono for that matter. Now hush. Or you will wake Rin"  
  
with that Amaya nodded to Sesshoumaru and left. She had totally ignored the fact that Sesshoumaru was blushing slightly. ~I should have shut up.~ clearing his throat slightly he went back and sat down next to Rin. A short while later Amaya returned, looking greatly improved. She seemed to have enjoyed cleaning up. For now she no longer looked weak. Sesshoumaru had to admit, she looked quite lovely now. Her hair, though slightly damp, still flowed behind her in a silver/white cascade. Her skin, finally healing up, was a whitish color, but not truly white, more of a cream. her kimono was, for the most part, ruined, tattered beyond repair and stained. She was adjusting the tie around her waist. She walked over and leaned against a tree next to Kata, grumbling to herself. Sesshoumaru suddenly noticed he had been checking Amaya out, and was slightly appalled by it, since when did he take interest in a she demon. But he had to admit, she was beautiful, and that kimono did not suit her.  
  
"I get Jakken to go to the weavers. We can get you a new kimono"  
  
Amaya's head flew up, eyes looking at him in mild shock.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me, with those ears. I doubt you couldn't"  
  
Amaya snarled and looked away. Sesshoumaru winced. The snarl had been quick, but he could tell he struck a nerve. ~note to self, never mention the ears.~ a soft yawn caught both their ears. They looked over to see Kata waking up. Rin soon followed her. Both yawned then looked at their respective gaurdians.  
  
"Good morning Sesshoumaru-sama"  
  
"good morning Amaya-sama"  
  
both girls looked at each other, then burst into giggles. Both demons roll their eyes. Sesshoumaru raises, just as Jakken gets to his feet.  
  
"Jakken I want you to take Ah-Un and go to the weaver spider. Tell her to start making cloth for a kimono that would fit a demoness about 6 feet in hieght. Also tell her that bright colors are not suitable."  
  
Jakken stuttered a bit, not truely wanting to do this task, but he ended up grumbling and walking off with ah-un when Sesshoumaru sent him a particullary nasty look. He turned to see Kata, Rin, and Azize watching him. Amaya was not. She was avoiding his gaze.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
some distance away, a group of demons were talking. One was our wolf demon from before. A slice ran down one of his eyes, it was starting to scar over like that. ~curse Sesshoumaru, I lost an eye because of him. And almost my life. He will pay. So will that she demon. I will kill them both.~ he looked at his group of friends. There was three other wolf demons then a lone tiger demon. All four were strong, the tiger demon the strongest.  
  
"Alright. We should head out. Me and Talin will attack Sesshoumaru. Kuro, yukan and hatan attack the she wolf."  
  
The four demons nodded, rose. And made there way towards Sesshoumaru's territory, and The White wolf of the north.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
it was later that day, when Sesshoumaru paused, as was his daily routine, so that Rin could find some food. Kata would have provided some, but she too was running low on food. Amaya just watched as Rin and Kata walked off in search of sustenance, her wolfen ears were laid back slightly. Unease was over coming her. she glanced towards Sesshoumaru, he was watching her out of the corner of his eye. ~does he not trust me that much?~ the demoness was mildly confused he excepted her presence and yet he seemed annoyed by her. He was willing to aquire her a new kimono, and yet he seemed annoyed with that as well. Or was she reading him wrong. Amaya leaned against a tree, closing her eyes in deep thought. Sesshoumaru WAS indeed watching her, but it was not distrust that was the reason behind it. It was Curiosity. It was not the first time he wondered WHY she did not go back to her pack, her family, for help. Or why she traveled with a single white wolf. Some many questions he found himself dying to want answered. Sesshoumaru shook his head. ~no. this must stop. Focus on something else Sesshoumaru. Do not let this she demon cloud your brain. She's probally a half-breed anyways and trying to hide it.~ but inside Sesshoumaru knew it was not true. Her scent was that of a full demon, not of a halfling. Sesshoumaru sighed and decided that it was just the white ears upon her head that made him think that in the first place. ~all though, degrading they may be, they do make her look quiet lovely.~ Sesshoumaru mentally slapped himself, along with a quick scolding. ~you have rank to uphold Sesshoumaru, you must show no emotion, no matter how beautiful they are.~ Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, as well, and he too began to think things over. His hand un-concously rubbing the bite wound upon his hand, which was nearly healed.   
  
Kata and Rin came running back, laughing happily, chasing each other in a game of tag. Sesshoumaru stood and Rin stopped, Kata followed suite a few seconds later, both were awaiting instructions from Sesshoumaru. Jakken, resting upon ahun (I have a tendancy to forget that Toad) sat up and awaited orders as well. Only Amaya took no notice of Sesshoumaru, her ears pinned back. Sesshoumaru turned towards her, hearing Kata gulp behind him. Sesshoumaru walked over, standing infront of Amaya, who sat cross legged against a tree. He noticed that there was absolutly no reaction from Amaya. He moved and knelt beside her, watching her. He listened to her breathing, noting her slow, deep breaths. Azize walked over and lipped Amaya's cheek. Amaya jerked in surprise, lurched to the side, and rammed right into Sesshoumaru. They both just sat there (figure of speech LITERALLY. I'm being mean to them ^_^) in their compromising posistion. Amaya had, in her instantanious reaction to move away from danger, lurched to the side, away from the touch. But in the attempt to keep herself from harm, she had bowled Sesshoumaru over. And now, Sesshoumaru laying upon his back Amaya upon his stomach. That is until she shook her head, woke up fully (yes she WAS asleep, for all those who didn't figure that out). Noting her posistion she blushed, got up, muttered a quiet apology and moved off, growling at Azize in passing. Sesshoumaru sat up and watched as Amaya came to a stop a short distance away from Kata and Rin, shifting nervously. He stood and walked over to join the group, he too growled at Azize in passing. They both avoided each other for the rest of the after noon. Niether would admit the fact that, though it had been a complete accident, they both hadn't minded the contact one bit.  
  
Later, close to dusk, Amaya was still apparantly livid with Azize. Though it seemed Sesshoumaru had finally shruged it off, after hours of deep though and avoiding Amaya. She, inturn, was avoiding him as well. Asking Rin or Kata to relay questions to the other. Sesshoumaru stopped, raised a hand, and looked at Jakken.  
  
"We will camp here"  
  
he then looked at Rin and Kata, who both looked at him, then ran into the forest, in search of supper. Sesshoumaru found a place to sit, and did so. And only then, he noticed, did Amaya find a place to relax as well, making sure it was a good distance away from Sesshoumaru. Her mind reeled, she had not come to a conclusion on what was going on. ~what is this feeling I'm starting to feel.~ she sighed and got up. ~I can't sit here, I have to move around.~ She walked off, oblivious to the gold eyes watching her. Sesshoumaru, curiosity starting to cover his thoughts, watched as Amaya left, noting, not for the first time, how gracefull she was. ~why does it seem that I am falling in love. Not only is there the fact I bearly know her, she seems disturbed, lost, with in our world. And confused, very confused.~ Sesshoumaru stood as well, deciding it would be better to follow Amaya, and walked after her.  
  
He found Amaya quite some distance away. She was standing upon a cliff, looking acrossed the forests and fields below. He sensed contentment from her. Azize was by her side, she too seeming content just to look over the lands. They made quite the picture, a ghost and her pet, just standing, watching the sleeping world. Slowly her approached behind her, till he stood a mer ten feet behind her.  
  
"Do you think it wise to be out here, alone that is"  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't want to seem nosey, or concerned for that matter, but he was curious.  
  
"Why are you here Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Curiousity"  
  
"hmm, that all?"  
  
"All I need to tell you"  
  
"why worry about me Sesshoumaru, I am nothing but an outsider in your group"  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at her, she did not turn towards him, but he could hear the confusion running off her like water through a river. Azize got up and walked off, probally back to the camp.   
  
"You said yourself that the wolf demon would be back"  
  
Amaya glanced at him.   
  
"That is not what your truely thinking"  
  
"no, I am thinking why you don't go home, with your family, like regular wolf demons"  
  
Sesshoumaru saw a her tense, and he sensed rage blooming with in, but also fear.  
  
"What home, what family"  
  
she spat with utter loathing, she turned on Sesshoumaru, eyes blazing with hate.  
  
"Why return to a family that thinks you strange, a mistake to the world. Who think you are a weakling, and only good for trivial things."  
  
Sesshoumaru's expression did not change. But quite a few of his questions were answered. ~she won't return home because she is not welcome. She hates them, dispises them with an utter loathing that not even I could muster.~ there was a deep chuckle from behind them both.  
  
"who would have thought, the great lord of the western lands, falling for the only remaining white wolf."  
  
It was the wolf demon brother (we'll call him kalin). Amaya snarled in pent up fury.  
  
"You talk nonsense, my mother is still alive and well"  
  
kalin chuckled darkly.   
  
"Yes she was. But we passed her dead body on the way. It seems your father still has a grudge against her."  
  
He dodged the blades of ice soaring at him. Sesshoumaru glanced behind him. Amaya was in a livid rage, or so it seemed, but he could feel pain and grief there too. Amaya came to stand beside Sesshoumaru, both unmoving and unafraid of Kalin. Kalin just shook his head and glanced behind him. Slowly other demons came from behind him, 5 total, but the power radiating from the tiger demon was amazing, but no where close to Sesshoumaru's power. They ringed around the two demons, as was part of the plan.  
  
"This time, you will not win this fight"  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
R: i think it kinda weird. I'm not sure, really, if is should have Sesshoumaru and Amaya falling in love so fast, but hey, it's funnier this way. BUT do give me a thought as to the feeling rate, if I'm going to fast with it or not, *sighs*.  
  
Y.R: now now hikari, I think your doing fine.   
  
A: yes..................very good indead  
  
R: AMAYA STOP READING THAT ONE *closes unknown word doc*  
  
A: *giggles in a slightly embarrased way*  
  
Y.R: you are a naughty girl Amaya-sama  
  
A: ^_^ I know  
  
R: DON'T EVER READ THAT AGAIN  
  
A: *cowers*  
  
Y.R: *watches as Raven proceeds to chew Amaya out, sighs*   
  
plz leave a contrabution in the little review box 


	5. chapter 5: to be revised

The Storm Hits  
  
By: raven110  
  
RELOADED REDONE. AND FIXED ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: numero uno. I'm not very talkative today. Sorry for no humor. Two. I do not  
  
own inuyasha. Or I would be a Heck of a lot happier then I am now V_V  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
Sesshoumaru looked over kalin and his friends, judging how hard the battle was going to be. Amaya,  
  
enraged from kalin's taunting was pacing behind Sesshoumaru, she had moved back, so not to draw  
  
attention to Sesshoumaru, and looked ready to slice kalin's little head off. Sesshoumaru watched her out  
  
of the corner of his eye, and for a second he thought he saw her grow tense. Much to Sesshoumaru surprise  
  
and dread, Amaya leaped forward, straight towards kalin, the wolf demon didn't even blink. Talin ran in  
  
front of amaya's path, and got the full brunt of her attack. Her claws burrowing deep into his head.   
  
Sesshoumaru watched in mild shock as talin's body stiffened, as if it was turning to stone, and then slowly,  
  
as the warm breeze of summer blew over him, started to melt. Amaya leaped back, dodging a blow from  
  
kalin, and then jumped aside as hatan took a shot at her. She glanced back at him, eyes scolding him far  
  
more then any words.  
  
"Don't just stand there like a pup, DO SOMETHING!"  
  
Sesshoumaru blinked, as he watched talin's body melt to nothing far quicker then what was possible, then  
  
nodded, narrowly dodging the blow from Yukan. The tiger demon, Kuro, leaped at Sesshoumaru, a blaze  
  
of fire enveloping his hand, but Sesshoumaru was by far quicker then the tiger. He leaped away. Amaya  
  
leaped at kalin, who in a split second, transformed and tossed her away. It was only a matter of seconds  
  
before Amaya, also, had transformed, and leaped away, taking the battle some distance away from  
  
Sesshoumaru battle. Hatan looked at Yukan, and nodded, and then brown haired wolf demon ran off to  
  
help kalin, hatan stayed behind to help Kuro. Sesshoumaru raised a hand and used his whip to lash Yukan  
  
to bits before he got to far away. Then was about to dispose of hatan when a tremendous force collided  
  
with him. It was Kuro, transformed now into a large tiger, with saber like fangs and blazing orange eyes.   
  
He sent Sesshoumaru flying backwards, but Sesshoumaru, being very agile in his own right, flipped and  
  
landed on his feet. Seeing in the distance the battle between Amaya and kalin, which seemed to be in  
  
amaya's favor? He dodged another blow from Kuro, suddenly feeling regret that he didn't have his other  
  
arm, or he would just transform and fight Kuro off better. ((You're probably wondering how he knows its  
  
Kuro. Let us just put it this way. I rather not put the tiger all the time when said tiger has a name)) faintly  
  
Sesshoumaru thought he saw something move in the trees. He turned to look towards it, but was tossed  
  
into a tree for his lack of attention. It was then he saw who it was. Kata was hiding in the woods. She was  
  
looking at him, and she seemed tired and worn. Sesshoumaru got up and used his whip to slice at koru's  
  
eyes. Momentarily blinded the tiger backed off, and Sesshoumaru ran into the woods. He glared down at  
  
Kata.  
  
"What are you doing here?!"  
  
Kata just looked up at him, and then motioned for him to kneel.  
  
"They almost got rin and ah-un. But I saved them I did"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her. She seemed determined.  
  
"And now I'm going to save Amaya from that tiger's fire"  
  
She reached up and placed a hand where his arm used to be, there was a bright light and a moment of  
  
searing pain. It was over in a second, Sesshoumaru watched as kata's eyes rolled, dimmed and she  
  
collapsed where she sat. Then he looked down, his arm had been restored, it was back, just like it had  
  
never been gone. It took him a moment to realize Kata had given up her life, just so that Amaya may have  
  
an upper hand. Kuro crashed through the trees and came after Sesshoumaru, hatan, not able to  
  
transform, dashed forward to slice at him, when a large white muzzle snatched him up and snapped his  
  
body in half. He dodged Kuro, but received a few low gashes from a very near grazing of his fiery claws.   
  
He looked at hatan's ((same thing goes for hatan and the others that goes for Kuro of coarse ^_^')) killer.   
  
It was Amaya, of course, she stood and looked at him,Kuro blocked his vision. He  
  
was circling Amaya, who hunkered down and kept her deadly jaws facing the tiger. Sesshoumaru took the  
  
moment to transform himself, and slink around till he was behind and beside Amaya. He was shocked to  
  
find that, even hunkered down as they were, her form was larger then his by at least a foot. Amaya  
  
glanced at him, gave a small snarl, and then moved forward, keeping her body low to the ground.   
  
Sesshoumaru watched thinking stupidity must have taken hold of Amaya. Kuro was a tiger demon, larger  
  
and stronger then her. Also, her ice based attacks had no effect on him, because Kuro held fire based  
  
attacks. It was then Sesshoumaru noticed amaya's fur singeing before she even got close to Kuro and it  
  
was then he realized her weakness.   
  
He watched as she slunk up, and as she got closer, Kuro not even  
  
bothering to move, her fur started to burn away, and her skin started to singe. Sesshoumaru too, started  
  
to feel the heat, and then he realized Kuro had woven a net of transparent fire around himself. Amaya  
  
leaped and Kuro, who just chuckled and batted her way. Kuro watched her come to a skidding stop some  
  
distance away, a large burn forming upon her side. Sesshoumaru eyes widened and leapt out of the way,  
  
but a blast of flames followed him. Sesshoumaru crashed to the ground with tremendous force, and it was  
  
then Sesshoumaru say Kuro leap for his exposed abdomen. He shut his eyes, awaiting the searing pain he  
  
knew was coming, when it never came. An ear splitting yowl rattled his brain, and he opened his eyes.   
  
And it was in horror that he saw Amaya, clinging to koru's tail, was dragging him back with amazing  
  
strength, dodging his swipes and ducking his teeth. Sesshoumaru knew this kind of situation, the kind  
  
where, even if you want to let go, you know you can't, your you'll be killed. Sesshoumaru knew that if  
  
Amaya let go of koru's tail that he would kill her but if she hung on like that, she was bound to mess up  
  
and get killed anyways. He watched as Amaya seemed to make it a game, refusing to let go and yanking on  
  
the cat's tail, dodging the blows as they were thrown at him. She glanced at Sesshoumaru but once, and it  
  
was then he realized what she was doing, creating a diversion. Kuro was so enraged about Amaya having  
  
hold of his tail that he had forgotten about Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru crept, with deathly slow  
  
movements, towards Kuro. Kuro though had other plans; he had spied Sesshoumaru and figured out their  
  
plan. He swung a massive paw at Amaya, sending her, and part of his tail flying some distance away,  
  
flames and smoke came up from her body as she landed. He then turned on Sesshoumaru, but  
  
Sesshoumaru, enraged at the senseless destruction of something so rare and beautiful, had charged  
  
forward when koru's back was turned and clamped his jaws on koru's throat. The tiger thrashed and  
  
shook, trying to dislodge Sesshoumaru and not succeeding. Sesshoumaru clamped down hard and refused  
  
to let go, remembering faintly something his father said about these situations.  
  
"if the advantages are not in your favor, and changing back would be suicide, grab the neck  
  
and don't let go, no matter how much they slice and shake, no matter how much they try to dislodge you,  
  
hold on for dear life, if nothing else, for life"  
  
all Sesshoumaru had to do was take a quick glance at the still form of Amaya, though her chest rose and  
  
fell, faintly, the sight of her burned and battered body was enough to anger him. Sesshoumaru continued  
  
to divert his attention from koru's valiant attempts to dislodge him, keeping his jaws closed tightly upon  
  
the underside of koru's neck. After a short time, Kuro started to stumble and waver, his fighting stopping,  
  
Sesshoumaru almost thought of letting go, but realized that it was the pressure and blood loss he was  
  
causing that was killing Kuro, so he held on for a while longer. By the time Kuro was dead and gone,  
  
Sesshoumaru had formed a reason why the site of amaya's mauled body angered him so, he cared for the  
  
she wolf, and it was strange to feel responsible for the protection of a she demon. As Sesshoumaru looked  
  
over Amaya, surveying her injuries, he thought of the terrible injustice that Amaya had received, she didn't  
  
deserve this attack. Sesshoumaru sat in front of Amaya and looked over her, picturing her with her fur,  
  
instead of the burns that riddled her body, and adding the shimmering glow that flowed over her white  
  
body. He looked at her head, longer and more narrow then his own, and upon its brow was a large six  
  
point star, not unlike the one she had in her normal form. He lowered his head and gave the star a little  
  
lick, and had to move quickly to dodge a bite. Amaya's eyes opened as she gave a pained moan as she  
  
rolled into an upright laying position. Sesshoumaru took the chance to change back, and get a full view of  
  
what she looked like from normal standards. She was, as he had thought prior, giant, a good 3 feet taller  
  
then himself in transformed state, and a good 8-10 feet taller then an average wolf demon. She looked  
  
down at him and tilted her head to the side,she glanced at him, and then reverted back to her own original form. He watched as she shifted back, realizing a little too late, that the  
  
top of her kimono was almost entirely burnt off. Amaya on the other hand, noticed immediately and  
  
quickly turned around, turning a creamy skinned back towards him. Her hair had almost been burnt to  
  
short, then ends almost coming to her shoulders, and he could hear her grumbling in annoyance.   
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at his own body, noticing how much better shape he was in, and then say,  
  
Amaya. He also noticed he would have to get new armor; his current armor was cracked and broken. But  
  
the longer sleeved shirt that he wore was in, for the most part, perfect shape. Sesshoumaru winced  
  
mentally, thinking it was a sign of weakness, as he took off his armor, and shrugged off his outer shirt,  
  
before walking slowly over to Amaya. She tensed at his approach, and he noticed wounds and burns upon  
  
her body, but there was little blood at all. He took the shirt in both hands and draped it over amaya's  
  
shoulders. She glanced up at him, but his face, as always, was emotionless. He watched her slip the shirt  
  
over her burned arms, and warps it around her waist. It was too big for her, greatly so, and he saw that she  
  
was a lot thinner then what he first thought. Amaya adjusted the wrap around her waist, and glared at the  
  
tattered remains of her hair. Sesshoumaru could not help but smile.  
  
"It will grow back quickly you know."  
  
He saw her blush and look away. He stood beside her, a mere foot away from her, he was laughing  
  
mentally, amaya was beyond embarrassed, for he had seen quite a bit, and more then she liked, of amaya's  
  
body in 15 minuets then he probably would ever. Sesshoumaru waited for amaya to move, so that they  
  
may go but Amaya did not move she glanced around; the soft white ears upon her head were pricked  
  
forward.  
  
"Where Is Kata? I caught her scent a short while ago."  
  
Amaya looked at Sesshoumaru out of the corner of her eye. Sesshoumaru did not meet her gaze, not  
  
wanting to bring her more pain then the burns brought her, but he knew it would be wrong not to tell  
  
Amaya the truth.  
  
"She is gone."  
  
Amaya turned to Sesshoumaru, her mismatched eyes were emotionless, but he caught the undercurrent of  
  
pain as she spoke.  
  
"Gone?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked away, humans may disgust him to no end, but Kata had gone against better  
  
judgment to help Amaya, and himself.  
  
"Yes, she had come in search of you after healing ah-un and rin. She had found me instead, I  
  
admit, I was in bad shape when she found me. And with Kuro on my heels, I was in more trouble then  
  
maybe even you. She said one thing before restoring my left arm. I going save Amaya from the Tiger's  
  
fire." She died shortly afterwards."  
  
Sesshoumaru saw Amaya nod in acceptance out of the corner of his eye. Sesshoumaru turned his back to  
  
Amaya, and glanced over his shoulder.  
  
"Come, we must move on"  
  
Amaya looked up at him, eyes questioning.  
  
"We? The last I checked I don't have reason to stay round here"  
  
"Where else are you going to go?"  
  
Sesshoumaru had turned back towards Amaya.  
  
" You would have to reclaim your old territory all over again, then you would have to protect it.  
  
I doubt that they were the only wolf demons after you. And you'll just be chased back out. If you stay here,  
  
at least you will be safe and able to live in peace."  
  
Amaya was staring at him, her face expressionless.  
  
"And you care what I do with my life why?"  
  
Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose.  
  
"Who said I cared, I am merely stating a fact. If you stay here, at least you don't have to worry  
  
about being run out. And rin has taken a liking to you, and she's safer if some one stronger than that toad  
  
jakken is watching her."  
  
He was partially lying, he had gotten a tiny bit attached to seeing the white demoness following him, and  
  
rin did need a proper watcher when he wasn't around. He might know very little about amaya right now,  
  
but he figured she didn't mind rin, if seeing her let rin play with her hair meant anything. Amaya  
  
shrugged, sesshoumaru did make sense, and she really didn't have anywhere to go.  
  
"And what are the conditions to a peacefull existence while following in your service lord  
  
sesshoumaru?"  
  
Sesshoumaru blinked at her, then replyed cooly.  
  
"You, though in my service, would be rin's watcher, and care taker persay. I find jakken less  
  
then lacking in that area. And rin's health is a bit more important than his wants. But I do request that if I  
  
ask something of you to please do it."  
  
Amaya's head flew up and she blinked at him in return.  
  
"Well that's realitively easy terms, It sounds fine enough. And since I don't feel like.......did you  
  
just say please?"  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and he sighed.  
  
"Dear lord I did, oh well, but the terms come with a catch. My temper. Nothing is to happen to  
  
rin. In any way shape or form."  
  
"You worry to much about that. And I realize how risky it is to follow in your service,  
  
you hold no setiment towards anyone. And I'm not bothered by that at all."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, and motioned for her to follow. Amaya stood, wrapping the shirt tighter  
  
around her, and followed him.   
  
They found Jakken, Rin, Ahun, and azize a ways away from where they had originally  
  
left them. Rin was sitting upon ahun, looking a little scared. Jakken was out could upon ahun's  
  
rump. And azize was laying upon the ground, on her back, legs up in the air. Sesshoumaru only  
  
looked at the silly white wolf, but he watched as amaya, holding the shirt closed with one hand,  
  
knelt down and scratched the wolf's belly. Azize's right hind started to paddle so, that  
  
sesshoumaru thought it would come off. Then amaya stopped scratching azize's stomach and  
  
rose. They looked at each other a moment, before nodding and starting off again, heading for the  
  
weaver's, where amaya's new kimono waited, and the sun rose on the horizon.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
R; not as good as my other chapters but OH WELL  
  
Y.R.: we are bored so we aint gonna type much here today.  
  
R; look for the next chapter, I'll get started on it quickest. Oh  
  
and I won't  
  
post it till I have 6 reviews. I only have two right now ^_^,  
  
but I tink  
  
thats becuase I reloaded the story, and lost my other ones  
  
plz leave a contrabution in the little review box 


	6. Chapter 6: to be revised

Silver On The Wind  
  
by: Raven110  
  
Yami raven: Raven just realized that she made Fluffy say Please in the last chappy  
  
Raven: Dear Lord, Fluffy Said PLEASE. That is SO Scary. But hey. It's a funny moment  
  
Amaya: YES it is. Now what will my new kimono look like. And how soon will I get it  
  
blushing beet red  
  
Yami Raven: Some one doesn't like being with out a top.............technically.  
  
Raven: as soon as some one says the disclaimer  
  
Amaya: sighs fine....raven does NOT own inuyasha. Not no way. Not no how.  
  
Raven.: well that will have to do. On with the long awaited chapter 6.  
  
(Also. The title is just something refering to Amaya's kimono....okies)  
  
As sesshoumaru, Amaya and the rest of the motley crew walked down a semi-warn path  
  
in the forest, Amaya took the time to notice how warm it was. Oh sure, it was early morning, not  
  
yet past 7-o-clock, but getting close to it. Rin was well awake. Having awoken during the  
  
beginnings of the battle the night prior. Sitting up top ah-un looking around curiously, for kata.   
  
Sesshoumaru occasionally looked at her out of the corner of his eye, knowing it was a futile  
  
search, kata would never return. Oh sure, it had crossed his mind, to use tensaiga, but she was  
  
Amaya's problem, and one she was willing to leave behind, it seemed. Amaya, was healing, and  
  
though he would have used tensaiga on her, she would not have let him. Sesshoumaru's thoughts  
  
trailed to the mystery of the white wolf demoness walking slightly behind him. She was listless,  
  
holding his shirt tightly around her body. He would have to delay them further to give her time  
  
to actually rest. He gave her a once over, noting the shirt partially open in the front, due to the  
  
weird hold she had on it, causing a dipping v-neck to happen. He quickly looked away from that,  
  
and glanced at her hair, it was growing back at an amazing speed. The white tresses no flowing  
  
down below her shoulder blades. One slim arm was riddled with burns, and she moved with  
  
pained steps.  
  
That was an other thing, sesshoumaru realized. Had she actually tried to protect him from  
  
that bloody tiger demon. Sesshoumaru continued to regard her curiously, until her head rose to  
  
meet his gaze. A singed ear flicked back, while a more tattered ear merely flicked. He diverted  
  
his gaze from her and turned it upon the trail. It would take them all day to get to the weaver's, if  
  
they did not stop. But sesshoumaru knew that Amaya would need a rest period, to recover from  
  
the many burns and wounds she had sustained. He heard rin call to Amaya, and Amaya's nearly  
  
silent steps move back to where rin rode upon ah-un. Sesshoumaru glanced out of the corner of  
  
his eye, and saw ah-un pausing, letting Amaya slip upon his back (sorry, I KNOW I put she  
  
before), and rin climbing into her lap. Amaya had an annoyed look on her face, but seemed to  
  
relax to the point of toleration. Sesshoumaru felt a tinge of jealously, until now, rin would only  
  
sit next to him, or on certain occasions in his lap. Now she was settling into Amaya's lap like a  
  
child would their mother. Sesshoumaru diverted his gaze again, grumbling to himself. The sound  
  
out pattering paws on the ground signaled azize coming to bound in front of him. Azize slowed  
  
and walked beside him. After a moment, azize glanced up at sesshoumaru, before saying softly.  
  
"If your curious. Ask Amaya for answers. But not now. She's tired, and that makes her  
  
irritable."  
  
With that the white wolf turned and bounded off into the forest, presumably after some  
  
sort of prey. Sesshoumaru glanced after the wolf. Truth be told, he was curious about Amaya.  
  
She was a mystery and a half. Her cold demeanor almost put HIS to shame. She seemed  
  
carefully molded to be the demoness she was. He glanced at her, and saw her 'dozing' upon ah-  
  
un's back. He noted she had let the hold on her shirt go slack some, most defiantly  
  
unintentionally. For now, it had slipped open a bit more, revealing ivory skin, and after a  
  
moment, he realized he would have to request new under things for her as well. It took  
  
sesshoumaru several minuets to realize he was staring at her chest, and looked away, but watched  
  
enough to see rin suddenly sit up, and straighten the shirt, so that it stayed closed. Mentally, he  
  
thanked rin 100 times over.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked around the soft meadowy area they had arrived at, there was a brook  
  
near by. And azize would help her catch some fish, knowing that mental case wolf. So he glanced  
  
back at rin, who was still sitting upon ah-un, in Amaya's lap. Rin was awake, braiding a long  
  
lock of Amaya's white hair. Said demoness was asleep, how she could sleep sitting up like that  
  
alluded sesshoumaru, he had NO idea. But there was shade for him to sit under, and rin could  
  
get food. So he spoke up.  
  
"Rin."  
  
Rin looked up at him.  
  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"We're stopping for a bit, go find something to eat."  
  
Rin nodded, with a smile, and slipped off ah-un's back. The two headed dragon moved slowly to  
  
a heavily shaded area, and lied down very carefully, not disturbing the sleeping passenger he still  
  
carried. Sesshoumaru shook his head. Azize bounded after rin, yipping happily as she bounded  
  
into the water. Rin's laughter and azize's ecstatic yip were pushed to the back of sesshoumaru's  
  
mind. He walked up to ah-un, and moved to lift Amaya from his back. But he found himself  
  
hesitant to move her. Her body was still on the mend, and he could reopen the wounds. He  
  
grumbled to himself, and proceeded to pick Amaya up, with the gentleness of holding a baby,  
  
and placed her on a soft spot in the grass near Ahun. He stood up straight and made to leave,  
  
when he stopped dead in his tracks. Amaya's soft white ears, which had been lying back as she  
  
slept, were not pricked forward, towards him. Weather she had felt herself being moved, or heard  
  
something of interest, sesshoumaru had a bad feeling she KNEW he had picked her up. Though  
  
she did not wake, her ears remained trained on him, listening to him. He eyed Amaya a moment,  
  
before his short conversation with azize ran through his head. He had questions, and he could  
  
get answers, when ever he wanted, just by asking. Sesshoumaru pondered over this for several  
  
moments, when Amaya moved, and looked up at him, with a steely glare, as if asking why the  
  
heck he was annoying her with his presence. He returned her glare with a stead fast emotionless  
  
look, and after a moment, the two broke the gaze. Like always, at the same time, never once,  
  
when a trial of wills erupted between them, did one look away, and not the other. Both were to  
  
evenly matched to degrade themselves to such a thing. So, instead, they resigned to a truce, an  
  
shared admittance of power. Sesshoumaru walked over and sat down upon Ahun's back. Her  
  
eyes were unnerving, never blinking, just watching him coldly. sesshoumaru got up and moved to  
  
the other side of the clearing, aware of Amaya's gaze on his back. Sesshoumaru turned to look at  
  
her, only to find her gaze upon azize now, watching the wolf play. She had switched to totally  
  
ignoring him.  
  
many hours later, sesshoumaru and his companions were walking again. They had been  
  
for a couple hours now. Amaya was walking now, seeming more alert, and aware of her  
  
surroundings. She didn't look at sesshoumaru, nor ask any more questions, she was silent. That  
  
was okay with sesshoumaru, for he preferred silence. Even rin was quiet, happily sitting upon  
  
Ahun's back. Azize was off in the forest, never more than 300 feet away, but even she was quiet.   
  
It was sort of eyrie. The sun was setting slowly upon the horizon, but sesshoumaru had no  
  
intention of stopping. A messenger from the Weaver-Spider, had crossed their paths shortly after  
  
their rest period, and informed sesshoumaru that the weaver was running disastrously behind that  
  
day, and she would have the dye done for the fabric shortly after night fall. So sesshoumaru kept  
  
them moving, it wasn't much farther anyways.   
  
Everything was so quiet that sesshoumaru lapsed into an old past time of his. He listened,  
  
not to just his surroundings, but his companions. This was how he learned to identify them, how  
  
he learned to tell when something was amiss. Azize was moving at a steady, powerful stride, a  
  
stead patpatpat was how he identified her movements, along with the stead pantpantpant,  
  
which was her breathing. Azize smelled of fish, she must have caught some recently. She was  
  
walking beside Ahun. Ahun had a blatant dragon scent to him, and walked with a steady  
  
thudthudthudthud. Rin was on ahun's back. Humming to herself in her soft voice, and  
  
looking at the sky, she sounded sleepy, and she smelt distinctly like wild flowers, spice and  
  
human smells. Jakken was leading Ahun, walking with out complaint, and was only a patpat to  
  
the sense of hearing, and was only a toad demon in scent, nothing special. Amaya was the last  
  
one he switched his attention to. Her footsteps were to light to hear, though he strained hard to  
  
hear them. The main thing he could pick up, was his shirt ruffling every so often, her long hair,  
  
now down to her waist, sighing in the wind and the skirt of her kimono fluttering every so often.  
  
It was her scent that intrigued him. It was a soft blend of cold winter nights, and mountains,  
  
which he bet was her mother's scent, then of bloodshed and death, that was defiantly kitaro's  
  
scent, that was very weak on her, very very weak. the last bit had to be her own scent, the scent  
  
that made her her, it was of forests, flowers freedom, and the wolf furry scent of her kind then the  
  
demon scents that were basic to all breeds of demon. Though reluctant to admit it, sesshoumaru  
  
liked Amaya's scent. It was such a sharp contrast to what he had to deal with from day to day. It  
  
was soft and sweet, not to strong, and it didn't hold a disgusting flavor to it. Then again, there  
  
was just something about Amaya that kept drawing sesshoumaru's thoughts back to her, even  
  
though he could not pin point it.  
  
After some time. The weavers hut loomed over head. Sesshoumaru sensed Amaya  
  
pausing to give it a once over. He heard her softly command azize to sit, and stay sat.   
  
sesshoumaru mentally thought about this action, then turned to rin.  
  
"Stay out here. With the wolf."  
  
Rin looked a little put out. She liked talking to the large demon spider. The lady demon spider  
  
was very friendly with rin, and kept her mouth shut about sesshoumaru traveling with human.   
  
Sesshoumaru gave the weaver credit for brains. The weaver, known as arania (SEE  
  
CREATIVITY!! Yami raven looks at her oddly), was well known for her fabric, mostly due to  
  
the spells and enchantments she could weave into the fabric. Shielding against stains, dirtying,  
  
fading and most other common, problems humans had could be prevented with her silken  
  
weaves. Sesshoumaru glanced at Amaya, then strode forward.  
  
"Come."  
  
He could almost see Amaya glowering at him. Though he heard her following him quietly. The  
  
entered the hut, and paused, waiting.  
  
"AH! Lord sesshoumaru, so good to see you," a voice called.  
  
"I trust you have the fabric ready Arania," sesshoumaru replied.   
  
"Yes of coarse, who's the young lady with you."  
  
The spider demon moved to get a good look at Amaya. Amaya growled at her, her fuzzy ears  
  
flying back in indigence.  
  
"And do pardon me. She is not as young as I first took her for."  
  
Amaya relaxed and nodded to the spider. She could allow a slight mix up. She had to admit, she  
  
did look younger than she was. Arania and sesshoumaru spoke quietly for several minuets before  
  
arania turned towards Amaya.  
  
"Follow me dear."  
  
She tapped Amaya on her shoulder blade with one of her long, prickly legs. Amaya flicked her  
  
ears back, but walked away with the spider, she didn't like the feel of that hair. It then occurred  
  
to Amaya that she was being a little to irritable, and softly chastised herself for it. She realized  
  
she was just not used to the attention, so instead of fighting it, chose to go along with it.   
  
The spider proved to be a rapid worker, the dye having been finished about an hour ago,  
  
and sesshoumaru finding it to his liking. Now the weaver was fitting it to Amaya, fixing her a  
  
kimono that felt like water against her skin, smooth and flowing. Her sleeves were long and  
  
flowing, like sesshoumaru's. The pattern's upon the white fabric consisted of pale blues and  
  
shimmering silvers, dancing to form delicate flowers. As the weaver fixed a blue ribbon around  
  
her waist, with white and silver for the s of the flowers, Amaya felt extremely odd. This, to  
  
be truthful, was the first time she had ever worn such fine clothes. Never going through the  
  
troubles before, and never given such finery at her father's home. She gazed down at the kimono  
  
as the weaver made some finishing touches, and she felt like smiling, she could get used to this  
  
kind of clothing. After Arania finished, she tapped Amaya on her shoulder, coaxing her back  
  
outside of her hut. Sesshoumaru was standing some distance away, watching rin and azize play  
  
in a patch of flowers. He must have heard them, cause he turned slowly. Amaya swore that his  
  
jaw would have dropped if he wasn't all pride. But she did catch his eyes widening. Her hair, in  
  
the last hour, had regrown to it's full length, if not to it's former density (or thickness for those  
  
who think that's a wrong word to use). Her ivory skin was shining softly, and the new kimono  
  
glistened in the night time light. She stood out almost as much as sesshoumaru did, a white  
  
ghost against a black canvas. Sesshoumaru gulp softly, maybe traveling with a demoness wasn't  
  
the smartest thing to do. He watched as Amaya walked past him, moving away to check on her  
  
wolf companion. His eyes trailed down her frame a couple times before he looked away, with  
  
yet an other gulp.   
  
They stayed the night near Arania's hut. Sesshoumaru occasionally watching Amaya out  
  
of the corner of his eye. And Amaya occasionally watching sesshoumaru as well. Curious as to  
  
why he found her so fascinating this night, totally oblivious to how beautiful she looked in her  
  
new kimono.(can you say dense.................I knew ya could )   
  
Raven: there ya go. Anyways......if it seems a bit off. tell me. I rewrote parts of it in a matter of a  
  
half hour. And I might of missed deleting things that go back to the parts I deleted.   
  
Y.R. : but other than that..............Please leave a contribution in the little review box 


	7. Chapter 7: to be revised

On My Mind  
  
By: Raven110  
  
R: FINALLY I will start the chapter. I actually KNOW what I'm going to do .  
  
Y.R: yes FINALLY! I was starting to think you would NEVER get over the writers block.  
  
R: ooooooooooo I knew I would...........eventually. Oo  
  
Y.R: rrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiggggggggghhhhhhhhhtttttttt  
  
R: HEY!  
  
Y.R: oh calm down. Raven does not own Inuyasha.  
  
R:   
  
PS: and a thank you to all my readers out there thanks for reading. And gifts to you hands  
  
out sesshoumaru and rin plushies to all AND I give you an Evil Authoress wish to make any  
  
character of any TV show (or other) do ANYTHING/be ANYTHING (including turning our  
  
favorite dog demon in a pink poodle with a frilly toto) you want  
  
sesshoumaru and gang were walking through the trees along the boarder of the western  
  
lands. Rin and Amaya were sitting upon ah-un, with azize plodding along side the beast. Rin  
  
could be seen braiding a long silvery lock of Amaya's hair, while Amaya looked at the 'road'  
  
before them. It wasn't really a road, they were following some path that only sesshoumaru  
  
seemed to know of. Then again, they probably were not even following a path, but going to  
  
where ever sesshoumaru wanted to go, and making sure to avoid humans. It didn't really matter,  
  
they weren't near any villages. Leading the beast of burden was jakken, who azize was making a  
  
game of nipping at his heels and arms. Amaya wanted to laugh at seeing that toad try to nail  
  
azize with the staff of heads, glance at Amaya, then quickly change his mind. Azize looked like  
  
she was having the time of her life. In front of them all was sesshoumaru, walking emotionlessly  
  
and silently. Though ever so often he could be seen glancing casually back at Amaya, only for a  
  
moment mind, and Amaya didn't seem to notice. Then again, with demons, you could never be  
  
to sure.  
  
He was doing it again. Amaya knew with out glancing up that sesshoumaru was  
  
watching her casually again. When this habit started, Amaya really didn't know. Right now, she  
  
had her head bent forwards a bit, so that rin could finish the braid she was plaiting. It wasn't her  
  
style, to let pups braid her hair, or touch her hair for that matter, but rin had gotten bored and  
  
asked so politely. Amaya sigh, why did she have to have a weak spot for children. She glanced  
  
down at azize, who was sneaking close to nip at jakken. She smirked, but did not warn the toad.   
  
Amaya watched as azize nipped at jakken's heals, the toad tumbled forward, then leaped up,  
  
turning on the wolf.  
  
"WHY YOU MANGY BAG OF FUR! I ought to smack ye over the head."  
  
Jakken swung his staff threateningly at azize. Then jakken paused and glanced at Amaya,  
  
who had chosen now to not be watching, then sighed and turned back around. He would not  
  
strike that wolf for fear of Amaya's wrath. Already the toad learned that the wolf was on the no  
  
hit or die zone. She had strung him up in a tree and left him there for a good three days, and only  
  
got him down cause sesshoumaru was sick of asking rin or Amaya to do jakken's work. So  
  
jakken just left azize alone and kept on walking, leading ah-un. Amaya snickered very lightly,  
  
before noticing sesshoumaru's gaze was still on her. A might confused, she lifted her own  
  
emotionless gaze to stare into his. He held her gaze for only a moment then looked away.   
  
Amaya might have been imagining things, but she thought she saw an almost guilty look to his  
  
eyes. Even more curious than she had been prior, Amaya decided to ask sesshoumaru about his  
  
little staring habit tonight after rin was asleep.  
  
"Okay Amaya-Sama. Rin is done braiding your hair." rin chirped.  
  
Amaya sighed a relieved sigh and slipped off ah-un's back, "good, I didn't wish to sit  
  
there any more"  
  
rin smiled brightly, despite Amaya's cold words. Rin always seemed to know that the two  
  
demons, sesshoumaru and Amaya, didn't like showing emotion and excepted it. She was one  
  
very odd little girl in Amaya's eyes. Amaya shook her head, loosening the braid some, so that it  
  
didn't rub against her ears. Rin had taken a lock of long white hair that would have been  
  
Amaya's bangs, had she decided to cut her hair, and one in the middle at the back of her head.   
  
As Amaya looked into a puddle upon the road, making sure to skitter away from it enough so not  
  
to get dirty, she had to admit, it was quite pretty. Azize left ah-un's side and came to plod along  
  
beside Amaya, as the she demon fell into line a few steps in front of the beast of burden. All she  
  
had to do was follow sesshoumaru, seemingly ignore his scrutinies that happen every half hour,  
  
and wait for dark and when they finally make camp.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched Amaya let rin braid her hair. He wasn't surprised to see the she  
  
wolf let the young pup play with her long silvery locks. Amaya had grown rather attached to rin,  
  
even if some of rin's ideas seemed to annoy the she demon more than anything. His gaze  
  
traveled down from her slightly bowed head, to her shoulders with her hair falling over them in a  
  
fall of white, over her chest and stomach. He could even see the shape of her legs, with the way  
  
she was sitting. She really was a lovely she demon, weather she knew it or not, probably one of  
  
the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen. Yet he found himself scolding himself once again.   
  
She was merely here to live in peace and he had excepted her into his group. Though he didn't  
  
understand why she stuck with him. Though he found he was growing to like her presence in his  
  
group. She held a patient temperament at most times, and was more often than not, silent. He  
  
could hear jakken yelling at azize but he payed it no mind, his eyes still taking in Amaya's  
  
perfect frame. Suddenly, her eyes rose to meet his. Cool gold gazed into blank gold and blue.   
  
He could see her ears very well now, the soft white ears that were on 'no mention in polite  
  
conversation' terms. Only his eyes didn't want to leave her's. Her eyes were deep, emotionless,  
  
blank. They held no door into her mind, they showed no clue to her spirit or heart. They were  
  
glimmering pools of ice that refused to yield. Yet, he found them lovely as well. That was the  
  
end of it. He ripped his gaze away and groaned inwardly. Why couldn't he get her off his mind?  
  
Why was she the only thing he ever thought about now? What was happening to him?.  
  
Rin was sleeping near the slowly dying fire under the watchful gaze of two demons.   
  
Sesshoumaru would never admit to watching, but he would watch both the girl and their  
  
surroundings with silent diligence. After all, he had claimed rin as his pup, he had to make sure  
  
that she was safe right? The other watchful gaze was none other than Amaya, who acquired the  
  
habit of watching over young pups back at her father's castle. It was a useful, but not interesting,  
  
habit. Though rin was not the only thing the two demons watched. Both demons took the time  
  
to spare each other a glance every so often. Jakken was asleep, as was ah-un, so it was only the  
  
two lord/lady demons keeping each other company with out interruption. Save for a single white  
  
wolf. Azize was still awake, but wouldn't be for much longer. Both demons looked at the wolf  
  
were she sat. azize's head was drooping, her forefeet were sliding forward, then suddenly, she  
  
fell onto her side, sound asleep. The exact moment azize hit the ground, two pairs of brows rose  
  
in light amusement.   
  
Sesshoumaru watched as the wolf hit the dirt, then glanced at Amaya. The she wolf  
  
watched her wolf for a moment, then her eyes rose to meet his gaze. It held for several moments,  
  
before sesshoumaru rose, his gaze still on Amaya.  
  
"Follow me." he broke the eye contact and turned around, walking into the forest.  
  
He didn't know what he was going to do exactly. For once sesshoumaru didn't have a  
  
plan. He had decided he wanted answers. Why was she still following him? Why didn't she go  
  
set up some place in his lands? Why stay with HIM of all people? Why was she being hunted in  
  
the first place? There were so many questions. He heard Amaya rise and follow him warily. She  
  
was cautious of him, which was normal. He after all, was stronger physically than her, he could  
  
do anything he wanted with her. Sesshoumaru shook his head, no time to think like that.   
  
Once he decided that they were a sufficient distance away from the prying ears of their  
  
companions, sesshoumaru stopped and turned. Amaya was behind him, a white beacon in a  
  
beam of moon light. He sighed and leaned against a tree, looking at the demoness. Amaya just  
  
gazed right back at him calmly.  
  
"I have some questions I wish to ask you." sesshoumaru stated quietly.  
  
Amaya approached a bit closer, keeping ten feet between them, then responded.  
  
"I will only answer those that I see fit to answer."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, he had thought as much. "Why were you being hunted in the first  
  
place? What was the real reason? Wolf demons don't just volunteer to kill a lord youkai just to  
  
give humans a reprieve from it's rule."  
  
It was Amaya's turn to nod, "your right, that was not the reason they agreed to hunt me  
  
down, and even then if it had been that way, they would not have followed me into your  
  
territory."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"Because of what I am."  
  
"A white wolf?"  
  
"Yes. The white wolf race is a despised race among wolf demons. For some reason wolf  
  
demons think we are weak, sickly creatures that only deserve the slime on the bottom of a  
  
swamp. A white wolf pup is said to bring bad luck to any wolf demon clan it is born into and  
  
should be disposed of immediately."  
  
"You were born into wolf demon society?"  
  
"One of the worst, lord Kitaro is my father," Amaya said with disgust.  
  
"Then why were you not killed like you just stated."  
  
Amaya smirked, "because my mother is white wolf. As you should know. Fetanie was  
  
one of the oldest white wolves alive. Currently I am the only living white wolf strong enough to  
  
take on ruling the northern forests, but I refuse the task, as my father currently has hold of the  
  
lands. It's a long story, one that I will not convey here. But let us just say, my mother did not  
  
have me or my siblings in kitaro's land. We were brought there."  
  
"Why would he bring you back?"  
  
"Because I was one of his line. Unfortunately for him, because the white wolf gene is  
  
dominant against a wolf demons, I turned out pure blood."  
  
Sesshoumaru blinked, a bit confused. "explain."  
  
"If a white wolf and a wolf demon have pups together, the pups will either be two things,  
  
pure wolf demon or pure white wolf. Don't ask how, I really don't know."  
  
"That is fine, continue."  
  
"My father is very egotistical and power hungry. He thinks his family should be on top of  
  
it all. That his line is the strongest out there. So he has hundreds of children. All of them are  
  
not allowed to leave his lands and are forced to submit under his ruling. He is a tyrant and a jack  
  
ass. Pardon my french."  
  
Sesshoumaru pondered this a moment, " I have heard kitaro is wicked demon, but his  
  
warriors are weak. Why is that?"  
  
"Ever heard of in-breeding?"  
  
Sesshoumaru blinked in confusion, "breeding within the family?"  
  
Amaya nodded.  
  
sesshoumaru frowned, "of course, my father drilled in the sins of it in my head millions  
  
of times. Giving me all the faults. But what does that have to do...."  
  
Sesshoumaru trailed off and his eyes widened. Amaya started to chuckle. Sesshoumaru  
  
looked at the white demoness and all she did was nod gravely.  
  
"Quite often I'm afraid. Kitaro's children can be his grandchildren or great grand  
  
children or so on and he would be the father of all of them. Or he would have his strongest sons  
  
breeding with his prettiest daughters. If my mother wasn't so protective of me when I was  
  
younger, I probably would have been to succumbed to such. But things have a way of turning  
  
around. My mother claimed I was sterile." Amaya snickered.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised a brow, "smart choice, but then how did..."  
  
"She would shoo me away to the northern forests of course. There are mountains there so  
  
high that the snow never melts, but it also means that it is cold. Wolf demons can tolerate it but  
  
they would not spend ungodly long amounts of time there searching for one demoness, and my  
  
father never sent anyone to find me." she shook her head, "for all that he is lord, my father is  
  
dense."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, "so he sent those wolf demons after you, to kill you, because you  
  
are white wolf?"  
  
"And of no use to him."  
  
Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose, "he sounds like a selfish bastard."  
  
"He is trust me."  
  
"An other question."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Why are you following me still? Why not go some place else in the western lands?"  
  
He saw Amaya shift and look to the ground, "where would I go? Where would I be safe.   
  
These past four months have been the quietest I've had in years. And I'm enjoying it. Why? Am  
  
I getting on your nerves?"  
  
"No. Just wondering is all. But why follow ME? I might be possibly the most powerful  
  
demon in japan, but surely you would like to find some one more appealing."  
  
Amaya snorted, "like who. I will not taint my white wolf blood by looking outside a  
  
canine race. And sadly, wolves will not even look at white wolves for mates any more thanks to  
  
kitaro's influence. And I have not met many dog demons. You're the first actually. "  
  
sesshoumaru blinked, truly curious about that, "really? I thought there were more of us  
  
than that."  
  
"Oh I'm sure there is more of your kind some where, I just haven't seen them yet."  
  
Sesshoumaru pushed off the tree and started back towards the camp. Yet, he still found  
  
his eyes switching to glance at Amaya on his way past. Noting how the moonlight made her hair  
  
glow silver, and her ivory white skin glimmer softly. Even her kimono was glowing softly. He  
  
heard her follow behind him, hearing the sigh of her kimono and the brush of the still present  
  
braid upon her back. As sesshoumaru sat down where he had been before he got to camp, he  
  
checked his surroundings once. No demons anywhere near. He watched Amaya sit herself  
  
against the tree that she had been sitting against. So she followed him because she liked the  
  
peace it brought thought that answer seemed most unconvincing. she had been hunted because  
  
of her father spiting her for what she was. He sighed heavily, looking at Amaya again. His eyes  
  
basked in her beauty, and his mind told him that what ever this fascination with her was, it  
  
wasn't curiosity. Could he be falling for her? Sesshoumaru shook the thought out of his head, it  
  
was absurd for him to think something as such. Only, as he looked back at Amaya again, he  
  
realized that maybe it was true. He was falling in love with Amaya.  
  
R: okay, scary though it is, that is the next chapter. The next one will jump ahead a month.   
  
Y.R: and will be more centered around showing that Amaya is falling for him.  
  
R: there will be a chapter summary in the beginning of the chappy. I know this one was a bit  
  
crappy. But I wanted to get it done.  
  
Amaya: sighs please leave a review. Need 5 More before a new chapter will come up. 


	8. Chapter 8: To Be Revised

Save Me Please.

By raven110

R: Now for the summary

Sesshoumaru has finally realized he has fallen in love. But when Amaya starts to act different, it starts to send off warning signals to sesshoumaru. Suddenly Amaya wishes to leave for a while, to keep a promise she will not explain, and sesshoumaru decides to follow. Only falling into a battle to the death, where only his love for Amaya can save her.

R: happy now chapter 8 should be far more interesting Neh?

Y.R: Raven realizes she probably disappointed her readers with the 5 page chapter 7. Which she HAD been planning to make longer. But this chapter should make up for it

R: I hope

Y.R: oh well if it doesn't. Anyways. Raven does not own Inuyasha.

PS: I think sesshoumaru comes out a bit OOC in this one

PSS: I was Rereading this chapter and I am amazed how many people didn't catch the fact that Amaya had one gold eye and one blue eye in the other chapters but not this one. OO!!! where HAVE you people been LOL JK. This is just an editory update . And by the way. I was not amused to get a review on chapter one with a whole lot of edit requests. If you cannot read the whole story first. Do not give me suggestions. I find it a BIG BIG insult. I am not naming names. But to me. It is rude to get critizism on the first chapter. **If you want to give suggestions. Read through the story and then post a review on the LAST chapter. Not the first. **Thank you for listening **(also you will be pleased to know chapter 9 is in progress )**

Sesshoumaru glanced behind him, like he had done many times before, to look at Amaya. The ghostly she demon was walking calmly behind him, her eyes on Rin, who was playing in the long strands of grass. Jakken was leading Ah-un, muttering about stupid human pups with Azize walking beside the beast of burden. This didn't go over well with Amaya, who rin saw as a replacement mother, and she suddenly smacked the toad into a tree, azize started to laugh. Sesshoumaru watched as Amaya took ah-uh's reins and led him herself. He didn't say a thing about her beating up his servant. How could he. He found it harder and harder to speak to her, for fear that he might say something he should not. He didn't want to push her away from him. Over the two months after he had talked to her, she had relaxed even more, and he had come to terms with several things in his life. One, rin was more a daughter to him than just a little human pup following him around, it was Amaya who had pointed that out a couple weeks back. Two, he didn't see the need to put on the mask if indifference he always wore around Amaya. Then three, he admitted he was in love. Sesshoumaru denied it at first, seeing love as a weakness. But over the past to months he found that he could no long deny it. He was in love. He was constantly thinking about her, he wanted nothing more than to see her smile, he would protect her from any harm, he would do anything for her. How he lost control of this emotion was beyond him. He also found that he was scared. Scared that if Amaya found out he adored and loved her so that she would turn away from him, despise him, reject him. He didn't want to force her to be his, he wanted her to be with him by choice. His golden eyes scanned over her frame and he side with in himself. As if hearing the sigh, Amaya looked up at him, her mismatched eyes calm, regarding him curiously. For a moment, sesshoumaru could have swore he saw a flicker of happiness in her eyes, but it was gone in a flash. They never let their emotions show, they had to wear their masks, even in front of each other. Sesshoumaru held Amaya's gaze for a moment, then broke it quickly, turning back around and continuing on.

Amaya watched rin with the amused patients of a mother watching her pup. Rin, she was human but at the same time the daughter of a demon. Two demons actually, rin confided in Amaya once that sesshoumaru was like a daddy to her. It was at the same time that Rin said that Amaya was like her momma. Instead of pushing away the idea and calling it absurd, Amaya had grasped it and let rin call her that. Rin, Amaya had learned, was an orphan and so many times Amaya had seen orphans in her father's slave fields where all young children worked. She had never been allowed near them, but oh how she wanted to go to them, save them, care for them. Now was her chance to make up for all the times she was prevented from doing so. So now Amaya watched rin finding herself forgetting rin was human not demon. suddenly she heard jakken talking about rin under his breath. She had heard the toad several times, and was annoyed with it greatly, but now it just angered her. So she swung a hand and with a loud "SMACK" sent the toad flying. She heard azize fall into helpless gales of laughter, and smirked inwardly. She felt eyes upon her. Why she noticed it now, she didn't know. She flicked her fuzzy white ears and looked into sesshoumaru's golden eyes. For a moment she saw a flash of adoration, that was quickly covered with bland indifference. She felt her heart skip a beat. He was looking at her, and he had been looking at her in adoration. Sesshoumaru, with his handsome yet feminine good looks was hiding something from her. If that look she had seen meant anything. Inside she scolded herself, she couldn't bring un-wanted scorn upon sesshoumaru by falling in love with him. Plus, how could she trust him, he could kill her with ease, if he just tried. Then again, she had been safe here for about six months. Safe, that one word sent something nagging at the back of her mind. She saw sesshoumaru turn away quickly and continue on, but her mind was still on the look he had been giving her and a memory she was trying hard to remember.

It was several days later that sesshoumaru finally decided that something was up. Amaya was acting jittery, almost to nervous to stand. She kept looking northward, then hastily looking away. Azize too seemed to be affected by her mistress's change in behavior. When ever they rested for the night or for lunch, the wolf would stalk along the out skirts of their camp, occasionally growling or whimpering. It was like the wolf was trying to help aid in her mistress's distress. Though her habit change didn't make him stop watching her. Quite the opposite. He watched her more and more. He wouldn't admit to the adoration that he had been feeling, but he would admit to seeing something flash through her own eyes. A thrill of having him watch her, and what might have been a hint of shyness. A shyness towards him. That had never been there before. She had always looked at him with calm respect and a distant companionship. She had only seen a friend, of a sorts, in him. Now, after seeing that flicker of shyness, he could see changes that he had not noticed before. Her ducking her head and shifting uneasily or nervously beside him. Her ears usually flicking back when she was close and a cool blush coming to her face if they so much as brushed sleeves. When he spoke to her he saw her eyes almost come alive, the inner coldness disappearing. It was like she was hanging on his every word. And yet he figured she didn't realize she was acting so. She did things like they were perfectly natural to her. Now though, he noticed she was so caught up with something that she forgot to be nervous around him. Is was just last night that he decided the spot he was sitting in was not to his liking and he moved to sit next to Amaya. It had startled him greatly when she had shifted closer, as if silently asking him to relieve or protect her from something. right now it was night time. Rin was sleeping next to Amaya azize was at her feet, also asleep. Only Amaya was not sleeping. She was looking towards the north. Sesshoumaru kept his golden eyes trained on her. Suddenly he watched her rise and start to move off into the night.

"Where are you going," sesshoumaru said softly. His voice didn't betray his fear, that she was leaving for good. Of course that was absurd, since azize was not with her.

Amaya stopped in her tracks, "there is....................there is something I must attend to."

"Then I will go with you," Sesshoumaru replied, leaping at this rare chance to be with Amaya alone.

"You don't need to..." Amaya said softly. It was a statement, though he could hear a slight trace of hope in her voice. Hope that he would stay?

"I know I don't need to. But I chose to," he rose quietly, glancing at jakken and ah-un making sure they were asleep, and came up behind her. He saw her tense for a moment.

"Sesshoumaru...........please.............just stay here." Amaya pled softly.

Normally sesshoumaru would have been angry, how dare she tell him what to do. Only something in her voice betrayed her. She was hiding something. She started to move off, probably thinking he would not follow, but he reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"You are not going with out me. And I wish to know what is going on. Don't think I have not noticed Amaya. You have changed. You have become jittery and nervous, worrying about something that you dare not share. What is wrong Amaya."

Amaya looked to the ground, "I made a promise." she started to walk away, her wrist slipping out of his grasp. Then suddenly her hand clasped his own and she stopped again, "a promise to my mother.................that I would go and retrieve my baby sister from Kitaro's castle when I finally found a safe haven."

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to make of it really. Her hand was holding tight to his, and it took him a moment to realize something. She wanted him to come along. Some where deep down she had wished he would follow her, that he would insist on coming with.

"And you consider yourself safe?" he asked, not removing his hand from her's. He felt her hand tighten it's hold.

"Aren't I, no one has come for me. No one has tried to attack me since I started following you. I might not be SAFE safe. But I found some place that I can................finally call a home. With out having to run, or to fight. With out having to worry about my father."

Sesshoumaru felt sympathy for her, she had lived her life running, and fighting. Trying to build herself a life that she knew she could never live. She had to place her mask of cold indifference on so that no one could see how much it was taking it's toll on her. Inside that cold exterior was a warmth he never felt before. It was the more sensitive and frail part of her being. The part that told her that one day she would finally be able to just live her life. Then suddenly that warmth was gone, replaced by the cold shell that was Amaya's shield. She was hiding again, keeping that part of her hidden. Not before he had caught something, a hint of fear. Though he probably imagined it.

"I guess you could say you are safe." sesshoumaru agreed.

"Then I must go and keep my promise. I will not soil my name by breaking it."

"And I am coming with you......." he pressed. He heard her chuckle softly.

"I give in...........if you must follow, there is nothing I can say or do to stop you."

He heard genuine gratitude on her voice. Then she looked back at him, and her mismatched eyes regarded him calmly.

"But I warn you, you were probably raised in conditions far better than what you are going to see around kitaro's palace, and I am more than likely going to be attacked, to kill mind, on sight."

"They won't get a chance," sesshoumaru said softly, his golden eyes locked with her oddly mismatched.

Amaya suddenly flushed a soft rosy pink and dropped his hand.

"Well..........uh............we best go now, the sooner we get this over with the better."

She turned quickly and turned into the familiar ball of light, though her's was tinged a soft blue, and he followed suit. Both rising into the sky and disappearing into the night.

It was also in the night time hours, though far later, that Amaya lead him stealthily through skeleton trees. He had been shocked to see the large amount of death and decay in this part of kitaro's territory. Amaya had just wrinkled her nose and said that kitaro's hatred and darkness flows from him in a flood and killed all the growing things surrounding his castle. He could see the large shadow of the wolf demon lord's fortress ahead of them. His attention switched from the scenery to Amaya. She had stopped by a large maple tree and was glancing around her, ears flicking in every possible direction. Then she was off again. Her slender frame weaving through the trees with amazing speed. He caught up to her in seconds, but let her remain one step ahead. She wasn't heading towards the castle, which to sesshoumaru was odd. Surely her sister would be in there. As they passed close by it he heard screams, crying, and the wails of infant pups. He stopped and glanced towards the castle. Remembering that Amaya told him that kitaro had hundreds of children, most of which were inbred.

"He cares not for the well being of others...."

Sesshoumaru nearly jumped out of his skin. Amaya's voice was so soft and so different from her normal voice that he thought her as some one else. He turned to her, she was looking at the castle.

"If he causes a female pain just to insure that his line will go one, so be it, if he has to beat one of his own pups into submission in order to sow fear of him into their minds, it will be done. His ways are twisted and ugly."

She then looked at him, and he realized why Amaya's mother made her promise to retrieve her sister. Her mother did not want her any more of her pups living here. Amaya turned.

"Kikala........is not in the castle.........she would be found in the slate field.............."

"Slate field?"

"A large area made completely of slate, there pups up to the age of 10 are made to do meaningless task. Are beaten when they fail, which is often, and are poorly fed. They sleep in the field, they eat on the field, they even die on that field."

She lead him about five miles from the castle, until they crested a hill. It wasn't really a hill. It was like a huge crater. The sides were made of rocks, and the floor, as Amaya had said, was made of black slate. And a near hundred of demon and hanyou pups. There were some huddled in groups, trying to keep warm. Other's were huddling against the rocks for the same reason. Only a few were staying outside of the sheltering rocks, in the open area of the slate rock. There were also about five sentries around the entire perimeter, armed with vicious looking spiked whips. It was with this whip that one sentry, much to sesshoumaru's horror, lashed at a pup who was crying in their sleep. A blast of wind brought the smell of the pup's blood to sesshoumaru's nose and he turned away. Amaya was hiding in the shadows near him, her eyes scanning the fields. Suddenly her heard her curse.

"Dammit all to fucking hell........she just HAD to be in the center of the field."

Amaya's grumbling, annoyance filled voice sounded so much like when he first met her that he nearly laughed. He turned his gaze to the demon pup that she had her eyes focused on. He could see it was a black haired pup, with a fringed tail laying over her legs. He couldn't see much else, it was to dark down in the bowl of that crater.

"Now what?" he asked calmly.

"....." there was no response from Amaya. He chanced a glance at her and saw her attention was on the other side of the bowl. He looked up, and saw a wolf demon standing there. It was apparently an older male, and he was looking straight at them. He heard Amaya snarl, and could feel the air around her hum softly as she called her demon power to her. Suddenly it hit him who that was. He looked back at the demon, then at Amaya. Amaya was bristling more with each passing second, and yet the new demon did not move. He looked back at the demon, then spoke softly.

"THAT Is kitaro?"

Amaya growled in response, she would not speak his name, but what she said next sent a chill down his spine, "he knew we were coming....."

He looked at her in disbelief, "impossible,"

"Really? He has a small company of warriors stationed on the other side of that bowl."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and he looked past kitaro, and indeed saw many shadows milling about behind him in the dark.

"How many is a small company if I may ask?"

"50-70 by kitaro standards."

Sesshoumaru closed his golden eyes and shook his head, "there is no way he knew we were coming...."

"Maybe not...."

Sesshoumaru looked at her, she was thinking, "he knew I was coming.......not you........some how he must have found out about the promise I made my mother........he knew that I was safe some where and would sooner or later come for kikala..........he didn't suspect I would bring some one with me."

"He needs 50- 70 warriors just to handle you,"

sesshoumaru saw a hint of a small appear on Amaya's face.

"I'm in top form...............haven't had to fight for my life in a while.............and I'm just itching to stretch my legs a bit."

He knew exactly what she meant. She wanted to shift to her truer form. Amaya used that form a lot more than he did, though she seemed to be just as efficient in her strikes as she was in her more human form. But he was worried. Something in Amaya's look told him that she was up to something. That she was planning something that only one of the might walk away from.

"What are you planning?"

Amaya looked at him, and for once he saw love, then suddenly he saw sorrow.

"Keep her safe......."

"What?!......"

He blinked, but upon his eyes opening Amaya was off, blazing a trail down to the bowl. He stood up straight.

"AMAYA!!"

For once an part of himself came back to him, instead of the worrying secret admirer he had turned into, and he swore she was insane. He watched her white form pelt down the slope, and saw the demons that had been lurking stream from the shadows and run down the opposite slope. It was a trail of speed. Amaya needed to get to the pup, sweep her up, and turn her back on the on-coming danger to pelt back in his direction. Why didn't she tell him what she was up to. He came all the way here to help and now she wasn't letting him. Then his mind registered what he saw a moment before. She had looked at him with love, then with sorrow. As if she had to mask that emotion. Why? Why did she feel like she had to hide it? His gaze went to kitaro, and then he understood. Kitaro, the one who hated Amaya with a passion, would try to use her love against her. He would do anything to bring Amaya tumbling to her knees. Sesshoumaru felt rage start to bubble up. How dare he treat her like that? Before sesshoumaru knew what he was doing, he was off, following Amaya. He watched her take on the charging warriors, coming to a smooth stop beside the pup and scooping her up. He also saw her pause and groaned inwardly. That split second of hesitation gave them an opening. As Amaya turned, her eyes growing wide as she saw him as she tried to flee, arrows started to sail through the air. And she skid to a stop beside him. He too stopped, curious as to why she did. He looked over his shoulder, and saw more warriors ringing that side of the bowl. They had been cornered. They had to dodge, duck and weave to avoid the arrows coming from above. They also had to attack those that were striking from on foot. All the time, kitaro stood watching from the rim of the bowl. Sesshoumaru watched as Amaya, her sister still cradled in one arm, struck with deadly accuracy. More often then not freezing wolves in their tracks. She had taken a couple arrows, and was bleeding. He was having an easier time, using toukijin to slaughter those in his path with cold indifference. He heard the cries of the pups around them waking, and running for safety. he saw Amaya fighting off more demons than she could handle and spun towards her. Pushing her out of the way of their attacks, he felt a sword hit his shoulder, but he payed it no mind as he raised toukijin and brought it down. Killing those before him easily.

Kitaro watched as sesshoumaru slaughtered those that dare get in his way. He even saved Amaya on a couple occasions. The she wolf was to busy fighting for her life, and protecting kikala, to notice she was bleeding heavily. She would be dead by now if it wasn't for that dog demon. He drew his sword and raised it to his shoulder, shifting it so that he could throw it like a javelin. He aimed carefully, going for sesshoumaru's chest. He didn't see Amaya catching his movements and seeing what he was up to. Nor did he see her place her sister down and run towards sesshoumaru. He only saw sesshoumaru as he threw his sword straight at the dog demon lord's chest.

Amaya ran with all her might, seeing sesshoumaru turn and spying the sword coming at him. She plowed into sesshoumaru with force, sending him staggering out of the way. She wouldn't let kitaro kill him, the only one she dared to even think about loving. Her eyes suddenly went wide as the sword plunged into her chest. The pain was like a fire running through her. She knew when she couldn't fight any more. Slowly, she slipped to the ground. She saw sesshoumaru turning to look at her. She saw fear fill his gaze, and was confused. What did he have to fear? He could get away now. She heard kitaro leap from the edge of the bowl and come to land a short distance away, but her mismatched eyes remained on sesshoumaru, who was reaching for toukijin, ready to slice kitaro in half.

"Well well............my pretty little step daughter finds it in her heart to protect some one........and a filthy dog demon at that."

His hateful eyes ran over sesshoumaru, who felt rage boiling a new but he only narrowed his eyes. Filthy!!! he bathed every day he would have kitaro know. Kitaro didn't seem to take notice of sesshoumaru after that. His eyes on Amaya, who's mismatched gaze was now locked on him.

"Step......daughter?" her voice was cracked and rasping, as her lungs fought to take in air.

Sesshoumaru heard kitaro chuckle, "something your mother was so eager to tell me as she died. That her loyal Amaya was never one of my blood, but one of pure white wolf line. Why else would she be the only one of Fetanie's pups to be born white wolf,"

sesshoumaru noted the disgust upon his voice as he said this. He himself was feeling rather merry at this note of information. He would have no second thoughts at killing kitaro no matter how hateful Amaya was of him. Kitaro was looking straight at Amaya, sesshoumaru didn't like that look either. It was an evil, I just won this battle, look.

"It doesn't matter anyways."

With a smooth movement, he leaped forward and yanked the sword from Amaya's chest. Blood spilled everywhere, Amaya felt herself getting dizzy. She saw sesshoumaru clash with kitaro, she watched the two fight for a minuet before the world around her began to spin. soft hands grasped at her kimono, she was little kikala clinging to the fabric, as if holding her in this world. Then kikala too became a blur to Amaya's vision. Kitaro spied Amaya, growing amazingly pale in a few minuets and smirked, blocking sesshoumaru's attack.

"She is dying, Doggy boy, why not go to her.........it's not like you can save her though."

Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder and saw Amaya growing deathly pale. Blood was pouring down her chest. NO!, his mind cried, She CAN'T die......she CAN'T. He turned his eyes back to kitaro to find him and those warriors still able to move gone. Forgetting about that he rushed over to Amaya. She was just sitting there, her head bowed, as if looking at the blood. He watched on slim hand come up and touch the blotch of red that was forming, then look at the crimson liquid that coated her palm. His nose caught a full whiff of copper, which was the blood hitting the air, and then something salty. Like salt water. Then her heard her gasp, it was a strangled and pained sound, but it made him realize what was happening. Amaya was crying. Her demon pup sister was already curled against her, whimpering softly to herself, while he saw a shimmering drop fall from the veil of Amaya's hair. He knelled down before her and she tensed. He could not hear any sobs, but he could smell the tears running down her hidden face. He felt his heart clench and he long to pull her close, to just hold her and make her tears stop.

He heard a soft gasp, as if she was having trouble breathing. The pup was crying beside her, curling up in the folds of her sister's kimono. There was so much blood. Her hand was shaking in front of her face. Suddenly her heard her speak softly.

"Sesshoumaru..............."

Her voice was croaked, like she had to little air to speak much. It was also shaky and pained. He stepped closer so that she could whisper, kneeling down before her. Though his usual mask of indifference was in place, he was curious and worried. She spoke softly again.

"I don't want to die............."

Her voice was wavering, she was borderline hysteria.

"I don't want to die, not by his hands.........not now.........not ever........"

She took a deep breath and then started to cough violently. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. she was dear to him, very dear indeed, but if he healed her, it might lead them to a very interesting situation soon. His hand rested on tensaiga. He didn't want to have to come to terms with his emotions, he didn't want to admit it out loud that he was in love with some one. His hand grabbed hold of tensaiga's handle as he watched Amaya start to waver. Only, if he did not save her, he would never get the chance to show her how much she meant to him. With a single smooth movement sesshoumaru rose and sliced down with tensaiga, striking Amaya right down the middle. The she-demon froze for several moments. At first he was afraid he was to late, that her body was battered beyond repair now, then he heard her breathing settle. She was no longer laboring for the life giving breaths she needed. Her heart was no longer pumping a sea of blood out of her body. It didn't seem to matter though, as Amaya passed out in front of him. Blood loss, in his moment of mental thought he had forgotten Amaya was losing a lot of their life giving blood.

With a sigh, sesshoumaru knelt down again, took a quick look around, then picked Amaya up. Cradling her in one arm and on his knee, he then picked up the pup and placed her in Amaya's lap. Then cradling Amaya in his arms he shifted to the ball of white light and headed back home.

this was not supposed to happen. He, sesshoumaru, was not supposed to get nervous over a little thing such as confronting a demoness. Then again, he never thought he would be confronting a demoness intentionally ever. Sesshoumaru had returned to his companions and they all had made direct and fast route to sesshoumaru's castle, which was where he was now. Only he was standing outside one of the rooms, the very room Amaya stayed in. She had awoken about 12 hours after the attack, and was a bit ill, so she had been ordered to stay abed, much to her distaste. She had awoken again after an other half day passed, and this time was able to move about the castle. Only now sesshoumaru found that she was trying to say something, or ask something, everything they crossed paths. She would stop, and stare at him a moment, before shaking her head and moving on. He had wondered what she was trying to say, when she finally asked "why did you save me?" The question left him silent, almost frantic for a get away. His silence seemed to have a bad affect though, because she just turned around and muttered "forget it, I shouldn't even ask." and then left him there. He wasn't supposed to feel the guilt he had either. Now he was stuck, outside Amaya's room, trying to think of some excuse to enter her quarters with out seeming to blatant. After a moment he sighed and slid open the door. Amaya was sitting down, looking out side a window and combing through her hair with a silver brush. She was grumbling to her self softly, but he saw one of her soft ears flick towards him. He cleared his throat, trying hard not to appear nervous (A.N: and we all know that just makes us all appear MORE nervous ), and bowed slightly.

"Amaya................may I have a word."

"This is your castle.........."

Sesshoumaru never thought he would feel so uneasy with that statement, it was after all his castle. It was just something in her voice, a cool disregard that sent a chill down his spine.

"I wished.................to explain."

Amaya did not turn to him, for that he was thankful, he doubted he would have the courage if she did.

"Explain what? Saving me? You do as you wish, it's a well known fact, it was stupid of me to ask you in the first place. After all. What other reason is there."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes again, she was bordering cocky, but her words did ring true. What other reason was there? Easy, he thought, he had not done it just because he felt like it. He had done it because he was in love with her.

"There is...............a reason I saved you......"

Now she did turn towards him, almost quizzically gazing at him. He fought back his nervousness again and took a deep breath. He could give no excuse, she would see right through them.

"It is true.........I wanted to save you.........that it was my choice...........................and though it's hard for me to admit................there was no way I could not have saved you.......and not feel pain and remorse by letting you die."

Amaya watched him curiously, then began to rise, so that she stood facing him. Sesshoumaru kept his gaze on her, waiting of her to speak, if she was going to.

"Why...........why would you feel that way towards a lost she wolf, who brings nothing but destruction in her wake..........."

"You have brought no destruction upon my lands.................only light...............no dark moods befall me when you are present.............how can they..........when I gaze at someone who is a single light in my dark world."

Amaya flicked an ear, his wordings were complicated, but she understood. Before he had stated that he could not have just let her die, because it would have hurt him terribly to see her die. Now he was saying that she brought joy to his life, not like rin does, but in some other way.

"How can I bring light, when all I know is darkness," she looked down at the floor, "I treat you and the others with the cold indifference that is natural to you as well. How can I bring light, when I was never taught how."

sesshoumaru took a step forward, and she did not step back as was normal for her. Instead she actually lifted her head and gazed into his golden eyes with curious twin colored orbs.

"Amaya, listen to me and listen close. How can one not be drawn to one with beauty such as yours............how can one not be drawn to some one with loyalty stronger than the chains of hell............................................................how can some one..............................love you..............if you will not let them................... and yet.........if find that I am.............I am drawn to your beauty...........am I drawn by your loyalty...........................................and I can...........I can love you.................even if you don't let me."

Slowly he reached up and ran a hand through her long hair. He had expected her to recoil, to shout or yell at him for daring such a thing. Instead she stared at him with uncomprehending eyes. She was having trouble taking in what he said. It had taken him so long to say those few words. Amaya blinked and blinked again. He thought she was pretty, and he liked how loyal she was to those dear to her. He loved her. Her eyes fell to the ground again and she flicked her ears back. Instead of the rage she had always thrown in those who professed love to her, she felt fear, shyness and nervousness. Why should he affect her different than the others. Easy, her mind quipped, you love him and you did not love the others.

"I can't................."

Sesshoumaru blinked, that made no sense, can't what?

"Pardon," his hand still running through her hair repeatedly.

"I can't fall in love..............what would happen to the one who loved me.................facing a life bent on hiding from those who hunt me. Being scorned by living with a white wolf, who's race is hated with the wolf demon tribes...................."

Sesshoumaru frowned, "I will hunt down those that hunt you..................I would kill them before they laid a hand on you. I would throw back the scorn, taunting them with their own weakness. Using meaningless words to knock down their opponents..................try Amaya.........try to love..................if you do not know how............let me help you................don't leave me in the dark."

It took sesshoumaru a moment to realize that his voice sounded almost frantic. Moving smoothly from solid confidence and determination to wavering near break down. How could she do this to him so easily? Amaya's twin color gaze drifted up to him and he could see she was warring with in her mind. She didn't want to say no to his love, but she didn't want to say yes. Suddenly, she just started to shake her head, and he thought that was her choice, when she leaned against his chest and tried to settle the unease running through her. It was strange, having a female lean against him, begging for comfort and reassurance. But as he lifted an arm and warped it around Amaya's waist, holding her close, it suddenly felt right. Totally perfect to be persist. He could sense the uneasiness running off her in a wave, and he spoke softly.

"It's okay Amaya................everything will be okay.............it's easy to hide ones emotions for others..................as long as it is not from those we care about most."

Amaya looked up at him, and he saw hope and love. She nodded once then looked at the pattern of his Haori, her ears pricking forward. Yes, they would hide it for as long as they could. They would hide the fact that lord sesshoumaru had finally found his lady of the western lands.

Raven: looking hopeful was that good enough? I did have an interesting review from some one, I forgot who. Saying that I was having rin speak wrong raises brow They most not have seen the Japanese episodes. Because rin does say "Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin is hungry"

Y.Raven: glares angrily yeah. Raven researches this stuff before she puts it into her stories(now you know how I stay in charrie most of the time ), so don't correct her. Unless it is a BIG BIG fault..................

Raven: did sesshy come out OOC at all ponders this

Amaya: I really could not tell you..........

Y.Raven: neither could I.....

Raven: sighs oh well...........guess my reviewers will have to tell me then !!

Amaya picks up rin, who smiles: PLZ READ AND REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9: To Be Revised

Discoveries

by: Raven110

**Raven: Yo Peeps!.**

**Y.R: After much discussion with Raven's Boyfriend. Raven has decided to add something to the story.**

**Raven: And I will explain it at the end of the chapter. After I have written it in. Anyways. I'm going to try my hand at summaries again....................no....no......never mind. sheepish chuckle**

**Y.R: I would hope not.**

**Amaya: peeks over couch. Looking sleepy what is all the ruckus about?**

**Raven.: Nothing...**

**Amaya: Okay goes back to sleep curled up on couch. With a sesshoumaru plushie.**

**Y.R: giggles and snaps a pic, Too Good snickers**

**Raven: shakes head with a sigh Oh Well. I do not own inuyasha, but I do own Amaya and all those that I created with my vastly wandering imagination.**

**PS: I do refer to the things they sleep on as beds, until I learn more about what you would find in ancient Japanese homes . And I do not own the few first sentences in Amaya's dream that I got from the song evanescence "lies" which I do not own either.**

****

Amaya tossed and turned in her bed, her eyes were scrunched shut. Occasionally she whimpered and a ratty tail slipped out of her sleep kimono. Her bed was a mess, blankets strewn all over, showing hours of trouble sleep. In her dreams, voices plagued her. Ill sent words made her whimper pathetically as she tried to reach peaceful oblivion.

"You'll never be strong enough," a voice sneered.

"No..." Amaya moaned softly.

"You'll never be good enough," the voice hissed.

"Your wrong." she whimpered softly.

"You'll never find love." the voice jeered.

"Leave me alone." Amaya stated.

"We'll kill him." the voice, now joined with others, replied.

"no.." Amaya said softly.

"You know it's true."

"You keep him out of this."

"We'll hunt him down you know."

"Leave him alone."

"He'll die because of you,"

"No." Amaya whispered.

"Yes. Yes." the voices chanted.

"No!" Amaya said more confidently.

"Yes!" they voices stated loudly.

"NO!!"

Amaya sat up straight in her bed. Her breathing was heavy, a few tiny drops of sweat had started to show on her brow. Her gold and azure eyes scanned the area around her quickly for her father. Her head turning in all directions, searching for any signs of her step father and his grizzly demon warriors. He wasn't in the room, he wasn't even aware she had this dream. Her soft sky blue blanket was at her feet. Her sleep kimono was askew and her hair a mess. Absently she noticed that her tail had fallen out of her kimono, but she wasn't going to go through the pains of fixing it. She reached out and slipped a hand under the long, at one time silken, tail. It was about three feet in length, the bottom foot was nothing but broken bones. the once long and flowing hairs of her tail were missing in large patches. It was an old injury, one she never completely got over. So she had been hiding the tail wrapped around her waist. So few knew she had it anyways. Kikala did, faintly, for Amaya had seen her glance for the once beautiful tail when she had entered the room upon Amaya's awakening. Amaya wasn't willing to share this painful and ugly secret with anyone. What would some one think, seeing this ugly tail attached to one such as her.

Still breathing a bit heavily she looked around the room again. The room was dark but she could see clearly. The elegantly decorated jewelry box on a low table over next to the wall to her right. The paintings on the walls and the beautifully crystal pendant that hung from a beautifully crafted mirror. Sesshoumaru had stated that she should have things that reflected her beauty. He was even going through the pains of getting her more than one kimono. Her current one was mended from her recent battle, but sesshoumaru stated that even he had more than one just in case. So of course, he had sent jakken out yesterday to the weaver's and was instructed to not return until the kimono's were made. Amaya wanted dearly to blush hotly and shy from it all. But in sesshoumaru's castle, there was no reason to be shy around the one that held her so dear to his heart. She was still adapting to this new situation, and he understood this. He would brush her cheek with the back of his hand, run a hand through her hair. Or just place a hand at the small of her back. He never touched her when he sensed she didn't want to be touched. He never encroached on her space. She had a feeling he was learning about her boundaries as she was learning about his. she was learning. At the far left corner of the room was a large soft burgundy pillow. On this pillow lay snow white azize. Azize was awake, looking at Amaya thought not speaking. The wolf never spoke during the night, she used wolf speech at this hour, something that could be soft and understandable only to the one she wished to hear it. After a moment of watching azize watch her, azize rose and padded over to Amaya. The wolf lay down beside Amaya with a sigh and went back to sleep. It was the wolf's way of comforting her mistress. Only Amaya didn't want comfort, she just wanted to be alone. she glanced down at her kimono and straightened it to present ability. Flicking her ears around, Amaya listened to her surroundings. Sesshoumaru was in the room next to her's to her left, she couldn't tell by his breathing if he was asleep or not. To her right and down the hall a ways was Rin's room, recently kikala had been moved from the room next to Amaya's to the right, down to rin's room. It had been rin's suggestion and Amaya thought it rather nice of rin to be willing to share a room with her scraggly half sister. They were both asleep, kikala was out like a light sleeping soundly, rin was also sleeping soundly and occasionally talking softly in her sleep. Then a crossed the hall from sesshoumaru one of the servant rooms was jakken's room. Amaya had heard sesshoumaru grumbling faintly about needing to get more servants and was a bit sad at the loss of kata. Kata might have been a human, but she was fast, obedient and loyal. Slowly and quietly Amaya rose and ran a hand through her hair a couple times before heading towards the sliding panel of a door to her room. Glancing back at azize to make sure the wolf was not following, Amaya opened the door then crept out, closing the door behind her. She glanced down the hall to her right, kikala had shifted in her sleep. Then after an other thought, Amaya turned left and walked passed sesshoumaru's quarters. She paused a second to listen, only hearing the occasionally quiet breath, then she moved on.

Sesshoumaru was sitting up in his own bed, listening to Amaya as she whimpered. He had awoken upon her first soft whimper. If his senses were not so keen, he would have missed the slight sound of distress. Upon instinct he had listened for the sounds of an other in her room and heard nothing. Which meant that she was probably dreaming something. Suddenly her exclamation rang through her room and his, she probably had no idea she had actually said anything. She was sitting up now, breathing heavily and trying to calm her racing heart. Faintly he heard the brush of something against her own bed, an odd sound for when she was sitting up like she was. After several moments, he heard Amaya rise and open her door. He could barely hear the pad of her slippered feet a crossed the floor. She paused in front of his door and he was about to call to her, when she continued on. Thoroughly curious, sesshoumaru got up and got dressed quickly. No use staying in his sleeping attire. He would not be going back to bed. He only needed a couple hours sleep, if that, anyways. He left toukijin and tensaiga behind as he opened the door and left the room. He could hear jakken sleeping in his quarters a crossed the hall from his own room. The stupid toad needed almost as much sleep as young rin did. Pathetic. Turning quickly he went down the hall, following Amaya's delicate scent. A faint breeze wafted down the hall and brought a tell tale sign of where she was. In the gardens, and she didn't bother closing the door, or just forgot to. Now that he know where she was he moved easily through his castle, assured of her location, and finding the exact door she went through to the gardens. It was indeed open, but not much. He raised a brow some, then opened it slowly. after he stepped outside, he glanced around for Amaya.

Amaya was standing by one of the ponds, one that had a cleverly made water fall at the back end of it. She was gazing at it and seemed lost in thought. A beam of moonlight had chosen this spot to rest, painting the she demon in a shimmering white glow. Sesshoumaru sighed despite himself, and moved over to talk to her. When something made him stop. There, drooping behind her, was a limp and rather horrid looking tail. It was partially hidden by her sleep kimono, which he was amused to see she didn't bother to change out of. He guessed at one point it had been a beautiful and elegant part of her, but something had happened that had made it only a hindrance. After giving it an other skeptical look, sesshoumaru moved forward.

"Amaya?"

A snow white ear flicked towards him, after a moment, she turned and looked at him with her calm and rather bland gold and blue eyes.

"Yes M'lord sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru glanced down, his curiosity for what had been wrong could wait, he wanted to know about the tail first. Amaya's gaze followed his, and he could have sworn he saw her blush a very charming shade of rose pink. If she had, she hid it well as she promptly moved to hide the tail. She acted as if he had been offended by it. Or she was just being difficult, he sighed.

"I didn't realize you had a tail..."

"Is there a point M'lord"

"Why didn't you reveal it before hand."

"I'd rather keep it hidden M'lord."

Amaya would not meet his gaze as she shifted almost guiltily. It occurred to him how strange it would be to have such a disgraceful tail when the rest of you seems so perfect. She had been hiding it because she was embarrassed of it. Slowly he moved around her, circling her, his face not showing his curiosity.

"Who ever ruined it?"

She just cleared her throat and looked away. Of course, sesshoumaru thought dryly, her step father. With out so much as a minuets thought, sesshoumaru reached out and snagged the tail in his hand. It was amazing how still she became once he had hold of it. He raised a brow at her tense figure, then looked down at the tail. He ran a finger over the bare skin, the long silken hairs were trying to come back, but something was preventing it. He noted that the end foot to foot and a half was broken and it was the only part that had lost hair. This had probably been one of her step father's favorite play things. Grab the tail and pull all the hair out after breaking it. Well, he could do something about the break.

"Amaya.."

Amaya looked up at him curiously as he let go of the tail.

"Follow me."

She nodded "yes M'lord sesshoumaru," and fell into step slightly behind him. She had been rather, taken aback, by his study of her rather disgraceful tail. She glanced back at it and sighed in slight annoyance. What she would give to just lose that hindrance. With a flick of her ears, she caught the sound of sesshoumaru coming to a stop in front of her. She to stopped, while sesshoumaru opened the door to the room. He went into the room, then called out to her.

"Amaya..."

"Oh... Sorry M'lord." she rushed into the room. Thoroughly embarrassed.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, though he was not really annoyed. Carefully he took tensaiga in hand. It occurred to Amaya exactly where they were. In sesshoumaru's quarters. A little uneasy for a moment, she looked to the ground.

"Amaya, do you know what this does?"

Amaya looked at the sword, "yes m'lord. It is the sword your father gave you, the sword of healing. It's purpose is blatant, it can heal."

Though her statement was a bit blunt, sesshoumaru nodded "yes. Now I want you to hold perfectly still."

"Might I ask what M'lord?" Amaya asked.

"No." Amaya was taken aback when he said this and drew tensaiga.

He could feel tensaiga pulse in his hand once. So it wanted to help Amaya huh? Good, that was just what he was going to do. With a smooth swing he sliced down a crossed Amaya's waist. The light that came from the sash suddenly spread to cover the tail. What happened next stunned them both. The tail grew, not only hair, but in length. Suddenly the tail had gained a good foot in length, and long shimmering hairs grew back. The tail waved behind her once or twice before the light died. Both sesshoumaru and Amaya looked at the tail, it was no longer ratty in appearance, instead it could be compared to the same beauty of Amaya's long snowy hair. Amaya stared at her fixed, and improved, tail before looking up at sesshoumaru.

"Thank you M'lord...."

Sesshoumaru nodded, though he would not smile. He was pleased. Tensaiga had out did it's self. Her beauty had not been diminished by the tail at all, instead she seemed to radiate more elegance and refinery than before. Sesshoumaru then moved, placing tensaiga back, and went to go sit by one fo the windows of the room. Glancing at Amaya, he motion for her to join him. Amaya, though normally a little stubborn, moved eagerly over to sit near sesshoumaru. They both gazed out the window at the garden. A single white lily was floating on the pond nearest them. A flower from one of the trees above floated down and landed on the water beside the lily. It wasn't as beautiful, but it was like a mini replica of the flower. Both flowers moved into the moon light and shown like white fire, as the moon left it's spot in the sky, slowly making it's way to the horizon. (A.N: kinda wish I could draw that.....Vv'. Now I have an idea for art next semester). The forest was shrouded in shadows, but something about how the light of the moon danced over the closed flowers and dew covered grass gave it a mystical look.

Sesshoumaru didn't know how long they sat there, just looking at the area around them. Seeing animals pass in the shadows of the forest, watching breezes send flowers dancing to the water. It was quiet sudden that they noticed the tops of the trees growing lighter, signaling the dawn was upon them. The golden rays spread over the tops of the trees, some even found their way to the forest floor. Faintly both demons heard the stirring of Kikala and Rin a few rooms down the hall. Something suddenly dawned on sesshoumaru, who was going to make those two breakfast. Before he could speak his thoughts to Amaya, she spoke softly.

"If I may, M'lord, I should go get dressed in proper attire then head down to the kitchen and start making Kikala and Rin something to eat."

Sesshoumaru looked at her, mildly amazed.

"You cook Amaya?"

Amaya looked a bit sheepish, "had to learn sometime. It's not that bad, especially if you need some thinking time. It's my equivalent of you going to the armory or something. You just need to get away."

With a nod sesshoumaru let her go, watching Amaya leave the room with fluid grace and head to her room. He could hear azize yawn then ask something softly of Amaya. She was answered with a growl. A rather disgruntled growl at that. He chuckled and got up, might as well, as everyone else was up already. Rin was getting dressed and talking to kikala softly. He heard kikala reply softly, and then the sound of Amaya combing her hair quickly, before heading out of her room. A call from outside signaled that Jakken had returned, and he heard a rather well pronounced yowl of rage. Not a yell, not a scream, but a yowl. He frowned and was about to go see what was going on, when he heard kikala bound passed the door, saying loudly.

"Jakken's Stepped on Amaya's TAIL!!"

"Amaya's WHAT?" rin asked as she ran to catch up with kikala.

"Her TAIL." kikala answered as they ran down the hall.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, refraining from laughing though it took a lot of control. He left the room, grabbing his boa in passing, and went after the two pups, and their icy baby-sitter. Jakken was pinned against the wall down one hall, looking scared out of his mind, and sporting a few bumps. At his side was several packs. Sesshoumaru raised a brow of questioning at jakken. Once jakken saw him, he started to sputter.

"L-Lord Sesshoumaru! I am terribly sorry it took so long m'lord. Arania wanted to make sure that the kimono's were just right. And I figured I would also ask for some clothes for the demon pup, since it seems she will be with us for a while. I hope that you may forgive me for my boldness."

Sesshoumaru frowned, slightly annoyed, "I am not bothered by it at all. Take them to the proper quarters. I will be with the other's, eating the morning meal. If you want any, you best hurry up."

Sesshoumaru ground out crossly. He'd rather just smack the toad, but jakken was useful. Watching jakken scurry off quickly, sesshoumaru continued on his way down to where Amaya, kikala and rin were seated. Amaya had gotten the two pups bowls of cut up fruit, some juice drink, and even a little porridge. He sat down at his end of the table, and was slightly surprised when Amaya sat down next to him. Normally she would sit down next to kikala and make sure the child ate. Right now she was nibbling thoughtfully on a piece of fruit and had an ear turned towards him. After several minuets, jakken came scurrying in and sat down behind sesshoumaru, ready for orders. There really wouldn't be any today. Sesshoumaru planned on staying at the castle one more day. Then they would be off again.

R: this is NOT only six pages Vv'

Y.R: you worry to much. Next chapter you get to write about Amaya bringing up some interesting points.

A: what about me?

R.: Nothing 'maya

A: glares at yami raven you sure is apparent that Amaya found out about the picture.

R.: Quite. Now I must get into what I was going to discuss. Amaya having a TAIL!!! it turns out I am in the process of writing two other inuyasha fics (well three actually but one is kinda of not set in a normal way so I aint really counting it as one XP). In both these fics Amaya has a tail. For some reason, and my boyfriend and friends agree, the tail seems to complete her picture. It just seems to make her seem complete to have the tail. There will be no more surprises with Amaya. No big changes (besides personality. You will notice it ). But now Amaya has got a tail.

A: Read and Review please.


	10. BIG TIME AUTHOR NOTE

Hey guys raven110 here! I know it's been a while since I updated, but I had a whole load of computer issues. Then when I finally whipped the harddrive the files I had saved turned out corrupt. Good thing I'm paranoid and print all my files for safe keeping in my stories box!

Anyways, since I lost all the saved files I had of white wolf encountered I have to rewrite them. Because of this I am going to find things in it that is unsatisfactory. If you have any suggestions on points I should A) edit out B)add sooner C) give more detail on D)any other information you wish to tell me to do, not do, or want to see and E) What you DEFFINANTLY don't want to see disappear.

This means reviewing people, with any information. Or be a friend and send it to my e-mail . I gladly take any suggestions or anything that people wish to give me.

Thanks much

Raven110


End file.
